Wraith Wing
by DemonVampire13
Summary: Not a year after finding and destroying Treasure Planet, Long John Silver learns of a treasure that can rival Flint's. But when he boards a ship who searches for the same treasure, how much will the tables turn when he finds himself getting in too deep?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of rights of Treasure Planet. I only own non-movie characters. This story _is a fanfiction!!! _So any form of relativity to already created characters is all coincidental. Please enjoy

* * *

WRAITH WING PART ONE

Chapter One

* * *

"_Keep out of trouble… you old scallywag."_

Silver looked up as he came alongside a comet. It reminded him of when he and Jim went riding on the longboat while trying to find Flint's trove. For the sake of the memory, he pulled his longboat close to it and sighed heavily. It had been nearly a year since he had last seen Jimbo… he was starting to miss the lad… and Morph. But he had left them for a reason. He had to; prison just wasn't an option for ol' John Silver. He pulled the boat away from the comet. Jim could've been in serious trouble had it been known he had been affiliated with a pirate.

He had traveled far and wide, finding dead end leads on multiple treasures. But there was one that he had heard of at a recent port. It was a large trove that could rival Flint's. At first, Silver didn't believe it; Flint's trove was hidden on the inside of a planet. What could possibly rival that? The informant said the pirate had never been captured and that it had been impossible for anyone to track his erratic attacks and ports. The pirate had been a Captain of underground fame. If one valued life, talking of the Captain in public was like signing a death warrant. In pirate bars, in sound proofed private rooms, and under-the-table places that even the best of the Interstellar Fleet knew nothing about… those were the only safe havens for those with a gossipers tongue. The informant had taken Silver to an underground fighters ring and into a private room before relinquishing information. Anyone that caught sight of the pirate were either dead or wouldn't talk. But the informant wasn't either of the two. The Captain's name was Kal'Vadlor Reed. He was a species of raven winged people, the Corvus, that were supposedly extinct. They were known for their dark, sleek clothing, huge wings, clawed hands, abundant silence, and ability to turn almost anything into a weapon. They were revered as an age of ninjas, their silence an advantage should they have to kill someone. The weapons the Corvus crafted were throwing knives, easily hidden swords, and needles disguised as pins for females, all crafted of ebony colored metal. Kal'Vadlor made excellent use of the Corvinus skills, becoming a pirate at the tender age of sixteen. The ship he captained was as black as his wings and fashioned with excellent cloaking mechanisms. Add that with the stealth skills of the Corvus, and Kal'Vadlor was an ideal pirate. He collected treasure with ease; he would get close with his ship and fly to the hull of the ship he was raiding. He would find the most vulnerable way into the ship and scout around. Once he had the insides of the ship and the location of any treasure memorized, he would fly back to his ship and attack. The ships he attacked mostly ended up riddled with cannonball holes and left to drift in space, stripped of valuables and the crew mutilated beyond death. Not soon after his fourth year in space, the rest of the Corvus died off. The only remaining, Kal'Vadlor turned his home planet of Kimoku into his trove. Using some expenses, he armed the planet to the teeth with defense mechanisms that would attack a ship other than Kal'Vadlor's that drifted into the atmosphere. After sometime, word spread and Kimoku was labeled forbidden to enter and eventually forgotten. As for Kal'Vadlor, twelve years later, it was said he still sailed on his _Wraith Wing_, seeking more treasure to fill Kimoku.

Silver was riveted by the story. Flint's trove was in the core of a planet. But Kimoku was an entire planet. He estimated that was at least three times the amount found in Flint's core. The excitement of an even larger treasure made Silver shiver in excitements, ever nerve on end. Writing down the information, Silver bid his informant goodbye and had set off in the general direction of Kimoku. But each time he docked and asked if people had heard of Kimoku, silence would fall in even the most under-the-table places.

A shadow draped overhead, breaking Silver's train of thought. He looked up. This time, a large ship was sailing overhead. It was regal, four masts bearing two large solar sails each. It was ebony colored with an off-white metal winding around as the framework of the ship like vines. An angel taking flight was below the bowsprit.

Suddenly, a young woman looked over the railing. Her coal black hair was pulled into a ponytail and moved almost like it was alive in the space winds. Her electric blue eyes met his and he focused his cyborg eye to look at her closer. But as soon as he did, she was gone from sight. The moment he looked away, a sweet voice called from the ship.

"Longboat off the port bow!!" The girl returned to stare down at him. Soon, a taller woman with short copper hair and the same electric blue eyes returned. A captain's hat rested on the woman's head as she looked at Silver.

"I don't know. He looks like a trouble maker…" The woman whispered, glancing at the younger one, only to be met with an excited spark in her eyes. The woman sighed heavily and nodded once. "If he causes any trouble, it's on your head, Alexandria." The woman warned as she headed away.

"Yes, Ambrosia." She leaned over the ship's railing. "AHOY! Sir, would you like to board?!" She cried down.

Silver arched a brow in surprise. Board such a regal looking ship? He shrugged. "Aye, it would be an honor ta board, lass!"

A few moments later, a hatch on the bottom of the hull opened. He slipped into the belly of the ship and climbed out of his longboat. The man standing next to the hatch switch was a Lycanid, a wolf/humanoid species with wolf tails, ears, and legs. This one was somewhat bulky, with a chunk missing from his left ear and three piercing on his right. His legs and two tails were the same auburn brown as his ears. The gray irises surrounded by yellow sclera stayed focused on him for a moment before turning away and heading down a hall behind him. He stopped to bark sharply at him before continuing on. Silver got his bearings before following after the Lycanid. He noticed his humanoid arms were littered with scars and one stretched from the corner of his mouth down to his exposed chest. A fellow pirate? Silver gingerly grabbed the man's shoulder before coming close to his ear and whispering, almost silently.

"Yah ever 'ear of Kimoku, boyo?"

The reaction was immediate. The fur running from his legs, up his back, and stopping at his cropped black hair, rose like hackles. It was the reaction, literally or figuratively, that he got from most people. He squirmed out of Silver's grasp. He gave a curt nod, barely noticeable. They continued on before Silver stopped him again.

"Wha's your name?"

The Lycanid hesitated for a moment. "Sieva."

"Sieva… are you…" Silver changed his fingers into small extending claws, forming them to make a Jolly Roger, before changing them back

"Aye. But th' cap'n doesn't know of this. Or that most of the crew is. She won't tell us what we're searchin' for."

"Maybe I can be o' assistance." Silver smiled, an plan unfurling in his head. "After th' cap'n goes off ta bed, gather all and meet me in th' galley. We'll talk there, Mr. Sieva."

"Aye." Sieva gestured towards stairs. "The cap'n's sister is the one who asked ya ta board, Mister…"

"Silver. John Silver." He replied, climbing up the stairs.

Silver stopped at the last stair. The ship was indeed regal. Similar characters as Sieva wandered the deck; talking, checking sails, lookout duties. Standing out of the way was the young woman, looking around as the crew worked. She was a pretty little thing up close. Her hair was now woven into a braid, ragged bangs falling against her tan cheeks. Her dark maroon top was V-necked and sleeveless, the back hem falling to her ankles. Deep blue colored pants were tucked at the thigh into black boots. A loose white belt had two daggers dangling from it. Her eyes met his and she smiled, eyes sparking with interest.

"Hello, sir." She greeted politely. If Silver had to guess, she was a Noble's kid. Talked like one, that was for sure. "My name is Alexandria. Welcome aboard the _Raven's Light_. May I ask what your name is?"

Silver smiled. "Aye, where are me manners?! The name's John Silver, madam." He removed his hat to bow. "Tis a pleasure to meet ya, lass. An' I do tank ya for allowin' a barnacle like meself aboard yer fine vessel."

He got a laugh out of her and it was a sweet, melodious chuckle. "No formalities. If my name is too much of a mouthful, call me Ria."

"I don' dare to put a fine lass like yerself to my level of person." Silver said as he rose.

"It's fine and I'd much prefer you did so." She reassured.

A sharp voice interrupted. "Alexandria, bring our… guest" The supposed Captain said 'guest' with venom, "into my quarters at once."

Ria rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. My sister's bark is far worse than her bite."

Silver smirked as he followed Ria up a flight of stairs and into the Captain's quarters. He removed his hat as a courtesy before making eye contact with eyes like Ria's but far more icier. The woman was tall and lean. A cloak the color of midnight hung from her shoulders. She wore a white jacket with gold embroidery whose back hemline fell a little below her hips. Claws poked out of her black gloves. As she rose, her cloak shifted slightly. Silver looked more closely at it until he realized it wasn't a cloak. They were wings, folded to her back and slightly around her shoulders and arms.

The woman was a Corvus.

"Ambrosia, this is John Silver. Mr. Silver, this is my half-sister, Ambrosia Reed."

Not only was she a Corvus, but she had the same surname as Kal'Vadlor. But the sharp glance he got from Ambrosia made him remember his place.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Cap'n Ambrosia." He recited, giving another bow. "I mus' say, ya have quite a vessel on yer hands."

Her lips quirked slightly. "A pleasure also, Mr. Silver."

Silver smirked as he rose and started his plan. "If I would be so bold as ta ask if ya'd have a heart and allow me aboard for some time." He requested, watching Ambrosia carefully. "Ya'd never find a bettah cook in any lifetime. An' me knowledge of space ya'd find quite large… much like meself." He added jokingly, winning a giggle from Ria and a smile from Ambrosia.

"Very well." Ambrosia said as she looked at some maps. "In return for room and board, you'll give me information when needed and will be the _Raven's Light_ cook." She smirked. "You better get working, Silver. The crew has a hearty appetite."

"I've had worse, Cap'n." He smiled, bowed and left.

"He seems alright." Ria replied to Ambrosia's groan. "And we've got a new cook for the one we lost near the Lagoon Nebula. My cooking skills aren't that good, anyway."

"I don't know, Ria. Something's off about him, like the gears you _can't _see are working in overdrive over something." Ambrosia grumbled, ruffling the feathers of her wings. "Remember what father always said; never judge a book by its cover."

"In this case, it's don't judge a cyborg by its gears?" Ria joked, but there was a tone of resentment. She wasn't looking at Ambrosia anymore.

"Come now, Ria. You aren't still mad at him are you?" Ambrosia mused, one wing extending and curling around Ria. But Ria shrugged the downy feathers away and moved out of reach.

"Why shouldn't I be?! From the moment I was born, mom took care of me; he wanted _nothing_ to do with me. And when he finally kicks the bucket, he leaves us his ship and trove. But does he leave us a note where the trove is?! NO! And no one knows what the hell Kimoku is anyway… we're at a loss, Rose." Ria stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Ria leaned against the door, fighting back tears. That was a flaw of hers; she cried way too easily. She jumped down to the main deck, too agitated to take the stairs. She stepped onto the railing and sulked along it until she reached the bowsprit. Most of the crew were working, none of them paying heed to her. She saw smoke from the galley rising and curling in the air. Something smelled good. Maybe that would get her mind off of things. Jumping off the railing, she headed down into the galley. She heard a cheery whistle and saw Silver working quickly through the small kitchen. The smell was even more decadent in the galley. She chose a table to sit at and watched him. Not even pausing from his work, Silver chuckled.

"What can I do ya for, lass?" He asked as he poured something into a pot.

"Nothing. I just like watching people cook. I'm not bothering you, am I?" She asked.

"Nah, lass. But maybe ye can 'elp me out." He said over his shoulder as he cut up some carrots. "A pretty little thin' like yerself outta know how to cook."

Ria felt her cheeks warm. "S-Sure. What do you need help with?"

* * *

A few hours later, the crew had eaten what Silver had made down to the last morsel. Silver smirked when Sieva looked in his direction along with a few other unscrupulous looking crew members. During dinner, he told the story of how he and Jim found Treasure Planet and Flint's Trove. The crew, even Ambrosia, listened intently how they nearly escaped a planet-wide self destruct, courtesy of Jimbo's knowledge and hover board skills. Once his story and dinner was over with the crew went off to their posts. Ambrosia requested Silver in her quarters to discuss some things. Ria offered to clean up while they were talking and refused to take no for an answer. She was attacking the dishes when Silver was led up to Ambrosia's quarters. The woman sat in her chair and waved her hand towards a wide armchair. Silver took it, glancing at her. Her wings ruffled slightly as she sighed.

"Mr. Silver, what do you know of Kimoku?" She asked.

Silver blinked in surprise. "Um… well, I know it is a forbidden and long forgotten planet." He replied.

"Do you know of its whereabouts?"

"Alas, Cap'n. I meself was searchin' for Kimoku when your regal ship came by."

Ambrosia paused for a moment, examining Silver. "We're looking for it ourselves. For you see…" She looked out the window taking up most of the wall behind her. "My mother and father were both from Kimoku. My father recently died, leaving me his ship and Kimoku."

"Pardon me interruptin' but where does that leave yer sister?"

"He never wanted her. He always told me she was a mistake…" Ambrosia sighed heavily. "My sister is half Corvus."

"Half?"

"Yes. Her mother was a human and our father was a Corvus. But we digress. My father didn't leave any hint as to where to find Kimoku and no one speaks of it. It is believed to be bad luck to speak of Kimoku or my father."

"Who is yer father, Cap'n?"

"The _Raven's Light_ true name is _Wraith Wing_. My father was Kal'Vadlor Reed. He left me his ship and all the treasures that lie in Kimoku." She announced somewhat proudly. "But the treasures of Kimoku mean nothing if one cannot find it."

Silver resisted the urge to cry out. The daughter of Kal'Vadlor! Right in front of him! It was as if the treasure was just dumped in front of him. He sighed contentedly. Finally he spoke up.

"As you heard tonight, me background isn't th' best, Cap'n. But… if ye were to dock soon, I could find the kinda info we need to find Kimoku." Silver proposed.

"Dock where, Mr. Silver? We need information, not rumors."

"Montressor. I know someone who would greatly give me info I… we need to know."

"Hmm. I don't know, Mr. Silver. That would put us off course by quite a few weeks. Though I do suppose we can afford it, if what you say is true." She sighed again. "I'm going to rest for a little. Please relay the information to the helmsman that we head for the Space Port near Montressor."

Silver got to his feet as Ambrosia reclined in her chair and the wings curled around her, blocking her from view. Turning off the lights, he slipped out and closed the door quietly. He relayed the message to the helmsman before heading back down to the galley. Ria was still working on the dishes, determination lined on her face. A bandana pushed the hair that had escaped her braid out of her face. If he didn't know any better, she would look like a pirate to him. She pulled away from a now clean pot and looked over at him. She smiled.

"I see you get to live another day. What did she need?" Ria asked as she started scrubbing another dish.

"Just some scallywag's knowledge o' the universe." He chuckled. "Thank ya for helping me out, lass. You can head off ta bed."

"Almost done." She said as she stacked some dishes near each other. She wiped some sweat from her brow. "That's the last of it. Thanks for letting me help out, Mr. Silver."

"Off wit ya now." He chuckled as she headed upstairs.

Not fifteen minutes later, most of the crew was back in the galley. Sieva stood near Silver, making a head count. Silver looked over the crew and smirked. Sieva touched his arm and nodded. Silver cleared his throat and the room became silent.

"As most of ya heard this evenin'… I am John Silver and I found Flint's Trove." A small murmur erupted. "Now all o' ya are like me… lookin' for treasure that'll take care o' ya fer life. And ye will. Cuz we're headin' fer Kimoku… and Kal'Vadlor's treasure."

Almost immediately, the galley's occupants became alive with chatter. Silver chuckled and moved his hand in a signal for silence. Once that happened, he looked through the crowd.

"When we reach Kimoku, we'll mutiny. Take over this ship and go straight into Kimoku and nab as much treasure as this ship can hold. Then we set dear Cap'n and non-pirates out to space… preferably without a longboat."

"Like you tried for Flint's Trove?" Someone hissed. The voice made a shiver go down Silver's spine. The crowd split so an arachnid woman could approach. She was the same species as Scroop.

"No. This time, it'll work."

"How many of us will perish for your search?" She asked. "Will we end up like Scroop?"

All eyes went to Silver. He sighed heavily, looking over the woman. "What's yer name?"

"Hastera. Scroop and I were… close." She emphasized.

"Miss Hastera. I assure ya tat none of ye will end up like 'im. If ye aren't as stupid as 'e was. Am I clear?"

Hastera's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Transssparently…" She hissed.

The reply was too much like Scroop. Silver puffed up his chest to finish his speech. "No one outside th' ears in this galley 'ears about this. We mutiny once Kimoku's in our sights. I'll signal ya when th' time comes."

"Wait a minute!" Someone yelled, a black Lycanid. "Kimoku's armed ta the teeth! We get even close wit this vessel, we'll be blasted outta the skies!"

"No we won't lads!" Silver shouted over the murmuring. "We'll be safe as long as we approach wit this ship."

"How do you propose that safe?" Hastera asked.

"Because lads… th' vessel is none other than… Kal'Vadlor's own ship!!" The pirates became silent. They all stared at Silver like he had gone mad before he chuckled. "A ship as dark as a Corvus wing… the Cap'n herself is a Corvus! Lads and lasses… this _is_ Kal'Vadlor's ship, the _Wraith Wing_!!"

The pirates started to cheer.

"Now off wit ya now!" Silver shooed them out of the galley, most mumbling as they left. Hastera was the last to leave, glowering over her shoulder at him before leaving. Silver slouched into a chair. He sighed heavily. "Sorry Jimbo… Some habits just die hard…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of rights of Treasure Planet. I only own non-movie characters. This story _is a fanfiction!!! _So any form of relativity to already created characters is all coincidental. Please enjoy

* * *

Wraith Wing Part One

Chapter Two

* * *

Ria stared out into the endless space in front of her. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Her hair flowed around her head, tickling her face as it blew into it. Ambrosia informed her of their course for Montressor. She didn't want to though. Montressor meant her mother… Ria wrapped her fingers around a hologram locket on a long chain. The shorter chain above it had a ring dangling from it; the cold diamond brushed against her knuckle.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Ria jumped at the sound of Silver's voice. She glanced at him from the middle of the bowsprit, feet dangling off the edge. Rather than replying, she shook her head, hair cascading around her.

"Then why don't ya come back 'ere? Better than fallin' off, eh?"

With graceful fluidity, she got to her feet and walked back to the main deck. She lost her balance at the last step and Silver caught her before she could face plant into it. The cold metal of his arm made goose bumps rise on her arm. He released her and she leaded against the foremast.

"Ye should wear yer hair down more often." He chuckled. "Makes ya look mature."

She gave a small scoff.

Silver sighed. "Alright… why are ya so bummed about goin' to Montressor? I'd expect ya to be 'appy to see yer mum again."

She rolled her eyes. "What about you? There someone you're looking forward to seeing?"

"Yeah… Jimbo."

"Jim Hawkins? The one from your story?" Her hand went up to her holo-locket again.

"Ya know him?"

"That could be said without being a total lie." She joked dryly.

"We'll both go see 'im!" Silver proposed. "Jus' you and me."

"Yeah… why not…" She got a far away look in her eyes, like she was lost in memory. "I'm headin' to bed. G'night, Mr. Silver."

"Night, Ria."

* * *

It wasn't long, about a week and a half, before they reached the Montressor Space Port. Ria was a busy girl, trying to help the crew anyway she could. Swabbing the deck when someone was busy, helping Silver cook and clean up, being a lookout when the pirate that was assigned to that post was attending Silver's meetings. Silver looked around the port, sighing heavily. Hopefully, he wouldn't be recognized. Ria soon joined him, looking over the railing at the large space port. Excitement sparked in her eyes, but so did nostalgia. She headed for the stairs that lead to the hull.

"Well, Silver? Are we going to go see Jim or not?" She cried over her shoulder as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Aye, lass. Wait for me."

By the time he reached the longboat, she was already setting it up for launch. The hatch was open and waiting for her to drop through. He climbed in after her. Once they dropped, she opened the sails and set a course towards Montressor. He looked over at her. The farther they got from the Port, the happier she seemed to get. She piloted the longboat with ease. Her hair was down today and flowing behind her like the wings she didn't have. That made him curious.

"So… why don't ya have wings?" He asked.

She blinked and faced him, surprise etched across her face. She looked away. "I'm a half-Corvus. I'll either get wings or never get them. There isn't a half-breed other than me out there so I can't answer that truthfully."

The Benbow Inn came into view. They pulled up to a dock and tied up the longboat. Ria was expertly good an tying ropes, as well. She ran down the dock towards the back door of the Inn. He followed behind her. She opened the door a crack and looked around. Holding up a hand, she slipped in. The back door lead to a storage room that led into the kitchen. She beckoned for Silver to follow. As they headed for the kitchen door, it opened. A light turned on; Silver and Ria must have looked like deer caught in headlights. The person who turned on the lights jumped in surprise.

"Who the h…" The young man stopped and looked them over, his eyes almost as wide as theirs. "S-Silver?! Ria?!"

"Hiya, Jimbo." Silver replied as Ria wrapped her arms around . "Heh, ya cut yer hair!"

"W-What're you two doing here?!" He hissed, pushing Ria away.

"Um… perhaps ya got a bettah place ta chat, Jimbo?"

A few minutes later, they were up on the second floor. Jim's mom served some tea before heading back downstairs. Ria sipped at her cup while Jim and Silver talked. Silver claimed it lucky, since Jim was on break from the Academy. Silver explained that he was working for Ria and her sister as a cook. Jim gave him a pointed look.

"On me mum's grave, I swear I'm not up ta unscrupulous work. I'm on the straight an' narrow now, Jimbo."

There was some chattering in the air and Morph came into the room, pressing himself into Silver's face while chattering happily. Silver pet the shapeshifter, who floated around his head happily. Ria giggled at the sight and Morph looked at her.

"Morphy, this be Ria."

Morph made himself a miniature version of her and started strutting around the table as her. Her laughter encouraged him and he started to do somersaults and cartwheels. He slipped and fell into a tea cup and turned into a straw to suck the cup dry. Ria laughed till her eyes brimmed with tears. Jim and Silver joined in, laughing as Morph rested in the cup, filling it with his form.

"Now on a more serious note Jimbo. Whatever happen'd ta that doctor feller that was with ya? We need ta know where Kimoku is, ya see."

"I can call him and get him to come over. Might be a little bit." Jim replied.

"Thanks, lad."

Two hours later, Dr. Doppler was coming into the Inn with some books in tow. He set them on the table, babbling about how he tried to hurry as fast as he could while coming up with an excuse for Amelia. After getting over the initial shock of seeing Silver, he continued on how he went through all of his volumes and came upon five books about Kimoku, its history, and so on and so forth. Ria grabbed one and immediately went through its contents while Silver and Jim went through one. Dr. Doppler had one open as well. Morph looked over all their shoulders.

"Here we go!" Dr. Doppler exclaimed after some odd hours, putting his book on the table. "'Kimoku is a planet that is home to the Corvus species, a humanoid species with large wings and clawed hands. The planet itself is found in the shadow of the Megellanic Cloud, a Cloud originally used for mining the various ore dusts, refer to Volume XI for more information on the Megellanic Cloud." He added under his breath.

"Megellanic Cloud…" Ria repeated the words under her breath as she scrawled the information on a piece of paper. "Thank you, Doctor." She glanced out the window to see it had become dark out. "Crap! We've got to go, Mr. Silver. Jim, Doctor, it was wonderful to see you again." She curtseyed before bolting out the door.

"Aye, Jimbo, Doc. May we meet again." He chuckled, following after Ria.

Ria climbed into the longboat, watching as Silver headed towards her. She looked at the Benbow one more time as Silver climbed in. Biting her lip to hold back tears, she flew the longboat back to the _Raven's Light_.

As they climbed out of the longboat and into the hull of the ship, Sieva and a younger pirate, Cal, looked at both of them. Silver never really noticed Cal until now. Cal was a tall Lycanid like Sieva, with black fur and brilliant green eyes. Ria hugged him quickly and he half-heartedly returned it.

"Miss Alexandria… the Cap'n wishes to speak with you." Cal mumbled, not making eye contact.

Nodding, Ria headed off to Ambrosia's room. Silver put an arm around Sieva and Cal, hissing into their ears. "We've got the location." Sieva gave a feral grin and Cal laughed as they headed to the deck, Sieva and Cal to their posts, Silver to the galley. Even if most of crew probably ate, making some dinner for Ria and himself, with enough just in case some didn't eat seemed like the kind of distraction he needed.

* * *

Ria knocked twice before slipping into Ambrosia's quarters. Ambrosia was standing in front of her window, wings folded to her back. The glow from the lights gave them an ethereal shine. But the expression that lined her face, reflected in the glass, was grave. Ria pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket.

"We've got the location! It's by the Megellanic Cloud! We can head out right now and…" She was cut off by a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Alexandria." Her tone was as serious as her expression. "But you will no longer join me on this expedition. You will pack your things…" She gave a shaky breath. "You will remain here, on Montressor, with your mother…" She trailed off, like she had more to say but didn't want to.

Ria stared in disbelief. "No… don't you dare say it…"

"And you will be married in three months." Ambrosia bit down on her lip, fighting back tears, as Ria started to yell.

"Bullshit! I've told her time and time again! I will not be married off like some sort of damn piece of property for sale!!"

"Alexandria, please don't use that language… it isn't proper for a girl your age…"

"You talk just like her! Are you with me or against me, Rose?!"

"Please don't ask me…" She whispered, voice almost breaking.

"You agree with her, don't you." Ria hissed. "Why? You weren't forced to marry someone you didn't know! To break hearts, one after another!"

"That's just it!" Ambrosia yelled back, spinning around. Her wings unfurled furiously. Papers scattered in the wind they made. "I never got married and now that I look back on it, I wish I had! Having no one love you like a husband would is hard and lonely. I'm not saying you should marry at your age, Alexandria, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't think about it in the future!"

Tears were streaming down Ria's face now. "All men are the same. They only want a body to obey them and money to spend… and you and mom don't get it." She choked out. "You wouldn't understand… no one does…"

Ambrosia's captain façade fell, the older sister in her taking over. "Ria… come on, don't cry. Maybe we can talk your mother out of it…" She walked towards her.

"NO! Don't come near me!" Ria screamed, running out of the room with a slam of the door.

Ambrosia let the tears in her eyes flow, collapsing to her knees as her wings drooped against her body and the floor.

Ria jumped down to the main deck and stormed towards the stairs leading into the hull. She barely heard Silver yelling from the galley, but she didn't stop. She passed Cal, who watched her run by with a solemn look. Once below deck, she ran for the longboats, jumping into one. She didn't plan on going anywhere, though. She curled up on the floor of the boat, leaning against a seat. She opened the holo-locket and watched the scenes flash in front of her eyes. First it was Jim and herself, little kids running around with model ships, watching stories, playing pirate. Then it was Ambrosia and her, shopping, hugging each other, taking off in the _Raven's Light_ the first time. Then it was a face she didn't want to look at… a former friend, convinced by her mother to ask her hand in marriage. She snapped the locket shut and fingered the ring. Body racked with sobs, she remembered the history behind the ring.

* * *

"_Hello, Ria. Lyum is in the study." Lyum's mother moved for her to head down the hall. "He's got something to ask you."_

_Ria slipped in, her off-white skirt shifting with movement. She stepped into the study to see her best friend, Lyum, standing there. He turned to face her, a brilliant smile on his face. She hugged him as they met in the center of the study. Lyum looked nervous, hand moving in his jacket's pocket and biting on his lower lip. She dabbed at some sweat on his brow with a handkerchief she pulled from his breast pocket._

"_Um… I have a question Ria."_

"_Yes?"_

"_This is a little awkward…" He mumbled. "Um… do you like me, Ria?"_

"_Of course I do. We've been friends since we were little kids."_

"_No I mean… like as in love." His cheeks became red, as did her own. "You see, I've really liked you for some time and I was hoping…" Ria's eyes shot open as he got on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "Would you please marry me Ria?"_

_Ria stared down at him and the diamond ring in the purple velvet. Lyum was a really good friend… how could she possibly say yes? How could she say no? If she did either, their relationship would take a dramatic turn. She took a step back and started to breath heavily. Tears burned in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She looked away… and realized her mistake. The study's door was open a crack, her mother's eyes staring in. The tears finally won the battle and streamed down her cheeks._

"_Ria?" Lyum mused._

"_I…" She felt her heart breaking. This was karma; her heart was breaking after all the ones she broke. And she was about to break two in one strike. "No."_

_Lyum's eyes widened. "What? But, Ria, I…"_

"_No…" She cringed away from his arms as if they were a poison. "I'm sorry Lyum." She headed for the door, hearing her mother's footsteps retreating. She felt Lyumfollowing her. She looked over her shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" Those were the last words she said to him before shutting the door in his face._

_It was barely three days later when Lyum had killed himself. She had managed to get hold of the ring after the funeral and burial. She felt no reason to stay in Montressor anymore. She left with Ambrosia, never wanting to see the blaming face of Lyum's mother again…

* * *

_

"Ria?"

Ria bit back a scream at the sound of Silver's voice. She glanced over her shoulder, using her hair as a curtain so he couldn't see her crying. He had two bowls in two small vices that protruded from his mechanical arm. She looked away, wiping at her face with the back of her arm. She heard him approaching and she tried to hold back the after shudders her body had after she had cried. But it was with little avail. Her shoulders shook with dry sobs that even a blind man would be able to make out.

"May I come aboard, lass?" Silver asked with a slight joking tone.

"You may, sir." She replied half-heartedly, taking an offered bowl of soup.

Silver climbed in and sat across from her. He looked her over and sighed. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't ask what was wrong." He started. He reached an oversized hand out to tilt her head up to look at him. "Tell me, lass."

She swirled her spoon in the soup a little as she collected herself. "My mother is always trying to get me married off." She bit out. "The last time she did, it was a very close friend who killed himself when I told him no. That was around the same time father died. Ambrosia offered to take me with her in search of Kimoku, which I accepted in a heartbeat. And now, mother wants me to stay in Montressor and marry someone else, even after the last one… and Ambrosia is supporting her."

"What's wrong wit getting' married? Most lasses jump at ta chance ta get married."

"I've got nothing against it, don't get me wrong. It's just… out here in space? I love it. The feeling you get as your ship launches… like you're unstoppable. It's an amazing feeling… I fell… free." She finally got out. She turned to him with a euphoric, innocent look. "I don't want to lose my wings because I'm tied down on earth by a man."

_Spoken by a girl made for space._ He sighed, leaning back. "I see yer reasonin'. That's why ya find a man that'll fly wit ya."

"Y'know, every time I hear that mother has another suitor for me, I keep hoping that he'll be that man. That'll fly with me. But all of them want the family's money and a body that'll be at their beck and call… a slave they can call a wife at the same time."

Silver moved to sit next to her. "Don' worry, lass. You'll find that guy eventually. Until then, ya just keep doin' what ya do."

She looked up at him questioningly. "Which would be…"

"Searchin' for yer pop's treasure and dealin' with ol' scallywags' like meself." He laughed.

"I suppose so." She mumbled, leaning on his shoulder. "Thanks for listening."

"Ria?"

Both of them looked over to see Ambrosia, looking solemnly at the two. Ria and Silver exchanged looks. Silver nodded to her. Taking a deep breath, she rose. Handing him her bowl, she jumped over the edge and walked up to Ambrosia. She took another deep breath.

"I'm not leaving. We're in this together." She proclaimed. "After we find Kimoku, I'll meet any guy mom throws at me. I'll decide which one I marry though. You may lay to that."

Silver smiled. _Atta girl_.

Ambrosia seemed relieved. The solemn look disappeared and she turned on her Captain's façade. "We leave for the Megellanic Cloud tomorrow morning. Be ready or you'll be left behind."

Ria smiled and snapped into a salute. "Aye, Cap'n!" She chirped, bolting back to the upper deck.

Ambrosia looked back at Silver, who was climbing out of the longboat. "Thank you, Mr. Silver."

"Yer welcome, Cap'n." He said, heading for bed himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of rights of Treasure Planet. I only own non-movie characters. This story _is a fanfiction!!! _So any form of relativity to already created characters is all coincidental. Please enjoy

* * *

Wraith Wing Part One

Chapter Three

* * *

The next morning, the main deck was busy and alive. Hastera pulled down a sail and looked down at the sound of Ria's voice. She was talking with Silver about something. Hastera pulled the rope tight and tied it to the mast. Cal tied the other end down. She watched Ria start to mop the deck. But Ria focused on three crew members talking. Hastera crawled down the mast and over to Ria.

"Cap'n's sister or not, you should learn to stay out of other people's bussssiness." She hissed.

"I was. Kinda ironic though. You're the one minding my bussssiness instead of your own." She smirked.

Ria was caught by surprise when Hastera's pincer-like hand pinned her to the center mast by the neck. "Mind your wordsss, girl."

"I will once you mind your own business!" She snarled, wincing as the razor edges of the pincer dug into her neck, threatening to draw blood.

Cal dropped down from the trestletree, his eyes wide. "Miss Hastera, please don't…" He gently pulled at Hastera's wrist, but the arachnid swiped him away, cutting at his face.

"Miss Hastera…" Silver came over, grabbing her by the wrist of the pincer that held Ria. "You aren't working very hard not to end up like Scroop."

Hastera snarled, releasing Ria. She slid onto the deck, rubbing her neck. Small droplets of blood smudged under her fingers. Hastera hissed something at Silver before leaving. Once the area was slightly cleared, Silver turned to Ria, who was talking worriedly to Cal. The Lycanid shook his head and wiped the at the streak of blood coming from his cheek. He jumped to the shrouds and shimmied back up to the trestletree. Ria turned back towards Silver, wiping the blood off her neck with her midriff jacket sleeve. He sighed heavily before walking up to her.

"Didn't yer folks teach ya to pick yer fights wisely?!" He yelled fiercely. "Yer a girl. Judging from what I heard, yer mum woulda taught you _not_ ta fight at all."

Ria expression hardened and she became defensive. "Hastera started it. She was the one who told me off for 'not minding my business.' I just corrected her."

"Ah bloody hell, Ria. If ya keep this up… I'm gonna whip ya inta shape. I'm gonna teach ya how to be tough yet intelligent at th' same time."

Ria raised a brow but smirked. "Oh, really? How so?"

"You'll see, lass." He chuckled. "You'll see."

* * *

A few weeks later, the _Raven's Light_ was approaching the Megellanic Cloud. During their travels, Silver became Ria's surrogate father. He had her help out in the kitchen whenever possible and when neither of them were busy, he was teaching her how to properly start a fight and go through with it. She was starting to act like a girl made for space and less like a Noble's child. Hastera and the others didn't mess with Ria, knowing to do so was to anger Silver. Ambrosia was always pouring over maps in an attempt to chart the quickest course to the Cloud. Ria and Silver helped in anyway they could. And the closer they got to the cloud, the more anxious the crew got. Most were looking into the horizon, hoping to catch any sight of the huge cloud and with it, Kimoku.

Not two days before they reached the cloud, the ship was rocked with a blast of energy. Ria was out of her hammock in an instant, as was the rest of the crew. They climbed to the main deck to look around. Ria climbed up to where the helm was next to Ambrosia, Sieva examining the ship's radars and readings. Silver soon joined them and focused into the distance with his cyborg eye.

"The Donsmede Star, Cap'n…" Silver mumbled. "It's gone supernova."

"How do you know?!" Ambrosia snapped.

"I've seen it before, Cap'n. Hopefully, though, it won't repeat me last encounter." He replied. "Might I suggest drawin' up the sails?"

"You heard the man! Secure your life lines and draw up those sails!" Ambrosia yelled.

The crew scattered up the masts like insects. Suddenly, a flaming meteor shot through a sail. More shot past the ship at full speed, narrowly missing crew members, sails, and masts. Ria scrambled up the foremast to help Cal and Hastera. Another blast of energy rocked the ship. Ria lost her balance, but Cal caught her at the last moment to pull her onto the trestletree. She thanked him but stared in horror at what she saw behind him. He and Hastera turned around. Meteors the size of galaxy orcas were being drawn back the way they came… so was the ship.

"Ah, bloody 'ell! The Fates don' smile on us tonight, Cap'n!" Silver yelled from his lookout.

"Oh, what now?!" Ambrosia screamed, while she and the helmsman fought to control the ship's course.

"I believe th' term is 'devolving' Cap'n! A black hole!" Ambrosia stared in shock. "But yer lucky; I know how ta deal with this! First, we need to open the sails again!" The crew heard him from above and started to pull down the sails they had just secured. "Now we turn our stern to it and hold on fer our lives!"

"He's right!" Sieva cried, looking over the readings. "The blasts of energy are consistent! Like flying… we wait for the right current to carry us to safety."

"Of course! Brilliant, Mr. Silver." With the help of the helmsman, Ambrosia struggled to turn the ship. "Ria, quickly! Check life lines!"

Ria headed towards the closest shroud when the ship pitched wrong. She let out a small shriek as she fell off the trestletree. She thought of how she would never see Kal'Vadlor's treasure before a familiar hand wrapped around her wrist. Cal hung from the mast's cross piece with one clawed hand, the other holding on tightly. He pulled himself up and then Ria.

"Go on, Miss Ria. We can handle it up here." He gave her a gentle smile.

Ria nodded before shimmying down the shrouds and over to the main mast. She pulled the lines tight around the same time the ship finally got its stern pointed towards the black hole. Another blast rocked the ship, but it wasn't enough to get them away. Ria was thrown into the mast, wincing as a wooden knob dug into her middle. She moved off the knob with a gasp of pain. The heat of the last big energy blast started. Ria grabbed onto two knobs on either side of her while Silver pressed her body into the mast with this own. She squeezed her eyes tightly, the ring pressing harshly into her skin. Squeezing her fingers on the knobs tighter, she felt tears stream down her face. If this didn't work… she and Lyum would reunite soon…

_Lyum… _ Was the only thought that shot through her head.

The last wave rocked the boat and she heard Silver's mechanical arm straining to hold still. She didn't dare open her eyes until the crew started to cheer. Cracking open her eyes, she saw clear space all around them. Silver moved away and looked at her with a satisfied expression on his face. She slowly, painfully unfurled her fingers from the knobs. She wiped the tears off her face and sighed heavily. She fingered the ring and brushed the indentation it had left on her chest.

"Wonderful, everyone! We're clear…" Ambrosia turned to Sieva. "Everyone accounted for?"

"I believe so…" He cut himself off to stare at Hastera.

"Captain… Cal has been lost." In her hand was a snapped piece of rope. "A meteor fragment had singed it before the black hole and the last blast snapped it…"

Silver stared at Hastera and the smirk she was trying to hide. His eyes went to Ria as she stared wide eyed at the rope.

"But…" She started in a whisper. "He was fine in the trestles… he can't be gone…" Tears streamed down her face. "Why didn't you help him?!" She asked.

Hastera stood her ground. "I couldn't. He was gone before I could even grab him."

Ambrosia cleared her throat. "Cal was a fine worker, a little soft hearted but all the same… we continue for Kimoku immediately. To your posts."

Ria turned and headed down to the galley. She was mumbling under her breath and he followed, deciding on bonzabeast stew for dinner. He glanced at her out of his cyborg eye. She was sitting on a table in the corner, humming as she fiddled with her holo-locket. He slung on his apron and started cooking. Whether or not she realized it, she had said the name Lyum during the blast. He pondered whether or not to ask as he cooked. As he poured the soup into another pot on the fire, he heard her mumbling something… a song.

"…_I can't let go. Can no one see the tears I shed? Can no one hear my cries of pain? No one seems to know this feeling called dread. Can no one see the blood in hand? As a loved one dies in your arms? Does no one know or see what's wrong with me?_"

Silver turned. "Come now, Ria. What could any o' that possibly mean?"

She glanced at him in surprise. "Nothing," She mumbled, turning the holo-locket over in her hand. She sighed heavily. "It's hard for me to lose someone close, is all."

"I t'ink it be hard on all, lass." He replied solemnly. "I know."

"You talking about Jim?" When he didn't answer, she glanced at his arm. "Or when you lost…"

"You lose some things lass… chasin' a dream. Some material… some emotional."

Ria got to her feet, frowning. As she headed for the stairs, she glanced over her shoulder. He continued working as if she wasn't watching. "Mr. Silver?" He glanced at her. "I, um… was it worth it?"

He sighed heavily and dished out bowls of the stew. "Frankly, lass… no it wasn't."

She looked like she had more to say when some of the crew started to pour in. She shook her head and headed back onto the main deck. Before anyone could notice, she headed into the hull and jumped into "her" longboat. She curled up inside it and fingered the holo-locket, humming. The last few words to the song drifted through her head.

_Who are you? Talking to me?_

_Where have you been in this time,_

_One who understands my crime?_

_Your arms are warm and comforting…_

_I never knew existed this thing_

_Is it guilt? Is it love?_

_Pure as white like a dove_

_I don't know what but we'll find out_

_We'll find out together as friends who love…_

Her eyes drifted closed, remembering Lyum singing the song to her. She had been beaten heavily by her mother and crawled in the pouring rain to his house. She felt so miserable, like she caused all this pain to her mother for being alive. Even though the song was somewhat morbid, it had calmed her down. She dreamt of Lyum and Cal singing the song to her. But in the middle of it, they were suddenly screaming, pitching over a railing and into a black hole…

* * *

Silver awoke to the sound of someone wandering the ship. He got to his feet and went up to the main deck. He glanced around, his cyborg eye catching movement near the shrouds. He turned to see Ria. She was walking on the railing, arms outstretched and hair billowing. He slowly came up behind her as she turned to look out to space. Her hands found a shroud to grip as she stared out. He leaned against the railing and he heard her humming again.

"Lass, it ain't my place to ask, but who is Lyum?" Silver asked, looking up at her.

Her form stiffened, but she didn't look at him or change expression. Her eyes were hazy and half-closed, like lost in a memory. "He and Jim were my only friends on Montressor. But…" She choked out his name. "Lyum… my mother convinced him to ask for my hand in marriage. When he finally asked me, I was so confused. We had been friends since we were toddlers. I didn't want to answer and lose our relationship. But as I was contemplating, I saw mother looking in through the door. I knew it was a setup and… told him no." She sighed heavily. "He killed himself a few days later… it's all my fault… and now Cal is gone too."

Silver barely managed to latch his hand around her wrist as she stepped off the railing. He pulled her light frame up with ease and set her on the deck. She leaned her head against the railing and gazed upward. He sat next to her and draped his arm around her. She drew her knees up and slammed her face into her hands. She didn't cry though.

"Why does it hurt so much?! I should be able to forget it but I just can't!" She hissed.

"Some things you can't forget, lass." He said.

"How would you know?!" She whirled to face him. "You can't possibly understand the dread of being the reason someone died! If I told Lyum yes, he would be alive! Then I never would've gotten on this ship, met Cal, and _he_ would be alive too! How can you know what that's like?! You're only half an Ursid!" She stopped when she realized what she had just said, chest heaving.

Silver lifted his mechanical arm and stared at it. He clenched his fingers. "Yer right, lass. I'm half of the Ursid I used to be. But yer wrong 'bout dread. I do know th' pain an' it haunts me every dream. An' if I could, I would go back and change everythin'… but t'ain't how life works." He stood. "It carries us on a current stronger than any solar wind. We can't do nothin' about it… so stand up." She took his hand and he helped her to his feet. "An' I was wrong 'bout yer hair lass. Wear it up so the galaxy can see t'ose beautiful eyes o' yers." He brushed her hair away from her face to see her eyes shining with tears and a smile on her face. Past her, he caught sight of a silver cloud. "Look, Ria."

She turned around and stared at the Megellanic Cloud. Her smile widened as she turned and hugged Silver tightly. "We're finally here!" She cried.

He patted her on the back. "That we are, lass." But Silver felt guilt creeping into his stomach. "That we are…"

The next morning, the crew was buzzing with excitement. Beyond the Megellanic Cloud was Kimoku. They were all crowding near the edge, struggling to get a first sight at the planet. Silver was near the bowsprit, looking on with the rest of the crew. Ambrosia was in her quarters, god knew doing what. But he hadn't seen Ria since the other night. He had a guess at where she was, but chose to rather leave her alone.

Below deck, Ria was looking at her holo-locket while sitting in "her" longboat. She had finally configured it to show holograms of Silver and Cal. She watched it cycle through the programming, starting with her and Jim, followed by her and Ambrosia, Lyum, Cal, and finally Silver. She held it tightly to her chest, smiling. "I wish you and Cal could see this, Lyum." She whispered. "Last night… the Cloud was so beautiful."

_So the galaxy can see t'ose beautiful eyes o' yers._

She flushed as she remembered Silver's comment. She smiled to herself as the crew's ramblings above become energetic cheers. Kimoku must've come into sight. She moved to get out of the longboat when Hastera dropped from the ceiling. Ria ignored her and went to pass when Hastera got in her way. Suddenly, the arachnid woman lashed at Ria with her pincers. Silver's lessons kicked in and she dodged the swipe and went to kick. Hastera caught her leg in a pincer and swung her against a support beam. Ria gasped as she staggered to her feet. She narrowly dodged hits and swipes. Suddenly, a swipe sliced through her holo-locket chain. Ria grabbed for it at the same time Hastera slammed a curled pincer into Ria's stomach. Pain rippled through her and she blacked out.

* * *

Silver turned, eyes narrowing. The deck was suddenly abandoned, despite Kimoku in view and coming in close. He looked up. No one was in the trestles, on the shrouds, or in the crow's nest. He glanced at Ambrosia's door with his cyborg eye; door was open, but no Captain. He listened quietly. There was a clang as pots fell over themselves in the galley. He switched his cyborg hand for a gun and started towards the stairs. He held the gun behind him and cocked it. He reached the stairs and heard faint murmuring.

"Ria? Lass, are you down there?" He beckoned.

"Silver! Don't—" Ria's voice was cut off with a gasp of pain.

He stepped into the galley and stared in shock, blinking repeatedly. The pirates were all crowded into the galley, each armed with a form of gun. Ambrosia and Alex were gagged and tied up in front of them. Ambrosia had bindings on her wings, which she strained, with no avail, to get free. Sieva snarled and slammed the butt of his rifle into her temple, adding more blood to her face. Non-pirate crew members were tied up in the corner, bound and gagged. Ria looked up at him pleadingly before her eyes widened.

"So nice of you to join us…" Someone hissed.

Silver turned as Hastera rose and blocked the only way out of the galley. He glared at her, stepping close so he could mumble to her. "What be th' meanin' of this, Miss Hastera?!"

Hastera scowled in confusion. "You said yourself, Mr. Silver. Once Kimoku was in our sights, we would mutiny and fill the ship with Kal'Vadlor's treasure." Hastera chuckled as a shocked sound came from Ria. Silver glared. "Then we'd send them out to space… preferably without a longboat." She moved a pincer towards Ria and the others.

Silver looked over his shoulder at Ria, whose eyes were wide in shock. "I said…"

"On your signal. We are aware." Hastera sighed. "But we couldn't wait… and you seemed to be growing fond of little Ria."

"What proof da ye have?!" He growled.

"What were your words? Ah yes…" Hastera cleared her throat. "'An' I was wrong 'bout yer hair lass. Wear it up so the galaxy can see t'ose beautiful eyes o' yers'. I believe that is what you said. We simply wanted to break the bond early-"

"Thar is no BOND between us!" He yelled lividly before he could stop himself. Eyes wide, he turned at the sound of a broken sob that came from Ria.

There was a rip of fabric as wings emerged from Ria's back.

They were enormous, wing span five maybe six feet long. They were the color of midnight with almost silver tufts giving it the look of the cosmos. Her hands wriggled out of the rope bindings and the crew lunged at her. Ria's wings spread wide and knocked them all back. She grabbed Ambrosia's arm and got to her feet. She stretched her wings again, casting feathers through the galley. She glanced at him and he saw the fear, hate, and betrayal she felt in that one glance. She was almost crying as she flexed her wings and burst through the wooden grate above their heads with a staggering wind.

Adrenaline rushed through Ria's veins as she clumsily landed on the deck. Ambrosia murmured something about her quarters and Ria took off for the poop deck. When she landed, she stumbled into Ambrosia's room and slammed the door closed. Removing her gag, she untied Ambrosia as her sister moved for the bookcase unsteadily. Running her fingers over the volumes, she eventually pulled out a thick yet small book. She tossed it at Ria, who caught it and looked it over. '_Kimoku_' was scrawled on the front. Ambrosia motioned for Ria to put it into her jacket pocket. They became quiet at the sound of someone outside the door.

"I'll take the book." Ambrosia said. Ria raised a brow and started to give it back when Ambrosia shook her head. "We must keep it out of their hands."

Ria caught on to the ruse. "What's so important about a book?"

"It contains all information about Kimoku that father wrote down. Including how to find the… treasure." Ambrosia tilted a little.

Ria gasped quietly. She grabbed Ambrosia as someone started to work at the door's lock. She opened a section of the room's only window to reveal a spare longboat. Hoisting Ambrosia into it, Ria turned and grabbed two guns from a cabinet and a small emergency bag that Ambrosia had in the room. She was heading back for the boat when Silver blasted down the door. In surprise, Ria flapped her wings hard, causing a staggering gust before jumping through the window and into the longboat. Behind her, Silver struggled to aim through the papers with his gun. At the first sight of midnight wings, he shot. He was relieved when the girl that screamed was Ambrosia. Once the papers settled, he looked around the empty room and then out the window. A longboat was heading into Kimoku at top speeds. He got a closer look at Kimoku and groaned. Outside he hear the hum of the cannons powering up. He ran out to the deck.

"Hold yer fire!" He hollered as a cannon went off.

"What now?!" Sieva snarled viciously.

"They've got th' map ta the treasure!"

"We don't need no map! Kimoku is-"

"Last time I checked, Mr. Sieva, Kimoku ain't a planet glinting with the gold and treasure of the entire Etherium!!"

The crew paused to look at Kimoku. Sure enough, Kimoku wasn't glinting with gold and treasure. At least half of it was covered in water, the rest overgrown with vegetation and trees. But there was no gold in sight. Sieva growled and Hastera sighed.

"It seems you are correct, Mr. Silver." She pushed a rifle into the back of his neck. "You will retrieve this… map."

Silver started to retort when the gun's hum reached his ears. Sighing heavily, he headed into the hull. No one followed him, which he was a little relieved. He climbed into the longboat Ria always used when she needed to think. After opening the hatch, he climbed in. A small gold glint on the floor caught his eye. He reached for it; Ria's holo-locket. Curious, he opened the locket and watched the small holograms. He recognized a younger Ria, Jim and Ambrosia. Then it showed a young man with Ria, a head taller than her. His ivory skin contrasted with his black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Lyum. He snapped the locket closed, pocketed it, and started his descent for Kimoku. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of rights of Treasure Planet. I only own non-movie characters. This story _is a fanfiction!!! _So any form of relativity to already created characters is all coincidental. Please enjoy

* * *

Wraith Wing Part One

Chapter Four

* * *

Ria set Ambrosia down. Ria had managed to fly to a huge wide tree sitting on a hill that overlooked the body of water covering most of Kimoku. There was a hollow in the tree, hidden by drooping branches and blocked by a maze of protruding roots that acted also as lookout points. Ria brushed aside some branches and looked out. No sign of pirates. Yards away, their longboat lay crashed and destroyed. Above, the two suns burned brightly, brightening the colors of Kimoku. She turned as Ambrosia gasped in pain. She crouched down where Ambrosia was and examined her wing. The hole where Silver had shot her was still bleeding, but not profusely. Part of her arm was singed by the laser shot. Ria shucked off her long jacket, then her tank top. Pulling out a dagger from her boot, she cut her tank into a long strip and tied it around Ambrosia's arm. She pulled her jacket back on and closed the three buttons that went across her chest. She pulled out a roll of bandages from the emergency kit that had survived the crash. She wrapped the bandages around Ambrosia's wound, putting the wing into its folded position. Ambrosia leaned against part of the tree that had been carved into the likeness of a table. Ria pulled out the book from her jacket pocket and examined it. Flipping through the pages, she saw sketches and details on plants, trees, and animals. She put it away and stretched her wings. A feeling of euphoria rushed through her. Her own wings! She was dying to test them out more.

"I'm gonna go scout around. I'll be back." She told Ambrosia.

She jumped out of the hollow, opening her wings and flying down to land on a root. She looked around. The miles of trees that made up a forest was to the north and northwest. To the northeast stretching to the south was the body of water. Rolling fields were to the west and southwest. Upon closer inspection, there was a cluster of trees a few miles away. She took flight, keeping her senses alert. As she approached the trees, she noticed something in the high branches. A village, up high and hidden by their branches. Bridges stretched through the trees, some rotted and hanging, others moving at the slightest wind with strung rope. She landed on a platform and looked around. Moss and vines had covered most of the small buildings in splotches and swirls of green. Once in awhile, a fox-like creature with two tails and four eyes would scamper across her path. Even higher in the trees, a flock of four-winged birds watched her with beady eyes. She landed on a platform overlooking the fields. She drew in a sharp breath as she caught sight of a longboat. She stepped back, flinching as a fox let out a high pitched screech, sending the flock of birds into the air. She pressed herself against the closest trunk, folding her wings to her back. The boat landed nearby. Slowly, she glanced through the branches, squinting. Her stomach dropped as Silver got out of the boat, looking around. She grabbed her forearms as a shiver racked her body.

"Lass?! Ya up there?" He called and she bit her lip so not to reply.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped farther into the foliage. But something coarse rubbed against her arm. Warm breath came from behind her, raising goose bumps over her skin. She glanced over her shoulder. In the sparse light, she made out razor sharp teeth glinting in a drooling maw. Five glowing yellow eyes stared back at her. Whatever it belonged to rubbed coarse fur against her arm. _Shit shit shit shit_, she repeated in her head. Stay in the dark trees with a possibly lethal animal or go out into the open which held the risk of getting shot by Silver? She was facing the animal at that point, its warm breath brushing against her exposed stomach. A small snarl sounded and she launched into the air with a small scream. She folded her wings to her body so she could freefall, a shot from Silver narrowly missing her. She opened her wings at the last minute and broke into a run the moment her feet touched the ground. She pulled one of the daggers from her belt, running directly at Silver. His hand caught her wrist as she swung. She let out a scream of frustration.

"Come now, lass, none of that." He crooned.

"You shot her!" She screamed. She tossed the dagger and caught it with her other hand. He caught her other wrist, pinning her wrists to her hips. The dagger dropped to the grass. She squirmed in his grasp, hair clinging to her face. "You shot Ambrosia!"

"Lass, please listen. I actually wasn't—"

"All that talk about how I was mature with my hair down, but my eyes were beautiful with it up?! How you know the dread of losing someone and you could change it if you could?! Of losing some things chasing a dream?! How many lies did you tell me to get here?" She yelled at him. "You swore to Jim that you were on the straight and narrow!!"

"Listen, I… Ye don't understand." His hands moved up to her shoulders.

"I understand perfectly! You're a greedy Ursid who's after the biggest treasure and not caring who gets hurt in the process." She desperately flapped her wings. "Let me go." She whispered, voice cracking.

Silver unfurled his fingers and watched as she took flight towards the east. He jumped back into the longboat and followed. She seemed to notice because she banked into the forest. He followed her, weaving through the maze of trees. Finally, she had stopped in a clearing. Her back was to him as he jumped out. She moved her wings so they draped over her like a cloak. Her body was shaking.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered brokenly.

"I want ya to listen." He replied, stopping some few feet away.

"How can I tell whether you're lying or not? I can't trust you at all…"

"Then look me in th' eye." He pleaded. "Ye have to listen, lass."

Ria turned, eyes shining. The wings shifted with her movement. "Tell me the truth, Silver."

He sighed and sat on a boulder. "At first, the mutiny was me own plan. I fully intended ta get th' treasure and leave… not carin' fer anyone that got in me way." He held up his hands as she started to back away. "But ye changed that, lass. I don't know why… maybe cuz I got too close. But I wanted ta discover th' treasure wit ya. I found meself wantin' to protect ya…"

Tears were staining her cheeks. "But you said in the galley…" She shook her head vigorously. "You're lying!"

They froze at the sound of large footsteps. They both looked in the same direction. In the forest, she saw five glowing eyes staring back at her and she flinched back. The first thing she saw was a snake-like head with a long dark violet mane. Then came a lion like body with shaggy fur of the same tone as the mane. A long muscular, scaly tail finished the body, coal black. It was about six feet tall at the shoulders. The eyes went from Silver to Ria. It stepped towards her. She stopped, frozen, as it took a deep gulp of air. She felt her chest heaving in nervousness. It made a snarling sound that made her whimper. This thing could easily kill her.

"S…Sil…Silver…" She whispered quietly.

She saw him slowly get to his feet, his hand switching out for a gun. The creature looked at him, maw opening to let out a deadly hiss. Its teeth glinted with saliva, canines dripping with half-transparent green poison. Its tongue flicked out once before it hissed again. Silver cocked the gun. The creature crouched low, tail twitching.

"Lass, move when I count ta three." He lifted it to aim. "One…" The gun started to hum as it powered up. "Two…"

Ria started to move away and the thing's eyes moved backed to her. It leaned its head toward her, brushing her cheek with its snout. She listened carefully to realize that it wasn't snarling; it was purring. She held up her hand at Silver. He put the gun down and stared as she moved her hand to its forehead. The mane was soft, the body's fur coarse. Silver stared, hand reappearing from his mechanical arm. The creature looked at him once before focusing on Ria again.

"Lass, listen." She blinked as he spoke again. "We can find th' treasure now before the others come down. All I need is th' book. We can walk away rich…"

She flinched. "I don't have it."

"Then go get it."

Ria seemed tentative. She clenched her fists before spreading her wings. She shook her head, eyes shining again. "I…" She stepped back a few steps. "No."

Ria shook her head again as he stepped towards her. He outstretched his arms, a pleading look in his eyes. She flinched away from him and she remembered what had happened the last time she acted this way. She whimpered, tears burning in her eyes. The creature rose and hissed at Silver as he came closer. Silver sighed, reaching into his coat. She tensed up.

"Here, lass." He held out a familiar gold trinket. Her eyes widened and her hand shot up to her neck, finding the ring but not the locket. "Get me th' book an' ya get yer locket back."

She glared hard at him. "You no good—"

"What'll it be?"

Ria stared at the necklace, uncertainty crossing her expression. She looked at him with a look of betrayal and hate, the very same look that Jim gave him on Treasure Planet. Her wings snapped out and she disappeared into the woods. The creature stared at him before following after her. Silver jumped into the longboat and did the same. She wasn't trying to lose him this time, flying in an almost straight path. They emerged in front of a huge tree. She glared at him over her shoulder and he stopped. She disappeared into the branches, the creature leaping up the roots and after her.

Ria landed in the hollow and fell to her knees. Ambrosia looked at her with a worried expression which turned to surprise when the creature came up behind Ria. It lay on the ground next to Ria, nudging her with its muzzle. Ria pulled out the book and flipped through it. She found a holo-sketch identical to the creature. She listened to the narration of the notes.

_This creature is a rarity on Kimoku. It attacks one depending on status or species. For some reason, it doesn't attack the women or children. It defends those who wander the Great Forest from those who would cause harm. The poison that it excretes from its canines is a neurotoxin, working quickly and, in enough amounts, able to kill in less than five minutes. After some studying, I've confirmed that there are five males and four females left after the Extinction. The alpha male is the largest, about six feet with dark violet fur color. The alpha female is about five feet with dark blue fur color. All others have a form of grey/black fur color. I have named these creatures the Shaderas._

"You're the alpha Shadera" Ria mumbled as she closed the book and tucked it away. "What do I do? If I give him the book in exchange for my locket, who knows what he'll do… and if I don't… he's got a ship armed with cannons. I've got a wounded Corvus, a Shadera, and two pistols."

"What's going on?" Ambrosia asked.

"It's Silver. He wants the book."

"You will not give it to him." Ambrosia snapped.

"But if I don't he'll kill us!" Ria replied.

Ambrosia stared at Ria's pocket. "Are there blank pages in the book?"

"What?" Ria raised a brow. "Yeah."

Ambrosia sighed shakily, closing her eyes in thought. "Then they can have it. They won't get anywhere-" Ambrosia cut herself off as she brushed her wing against the wall.

Ria got to her feet. The Shadera got up to follow, but Ria motioned for him to stay. Reluctantly, he sat on its haunches and watched as she stepped out of the hollow. She looked down at Silver from the roots and sighed. "Sorry, Rose."

She jumped down, opening her wings at the last minute and walking towards Silver when she touched ground. She took a deep breath, her stomach dropping in anxiety. This was it… Silver would win and they might have a chance of being spared. She looked up at him and the smirk that was on his face. No… he wouldn't win. Not if she was the deciding vote. She stopped a few feet away. They stared at each other for a few moments and she glanced at her locket, in his hands. She took another deep breath and summoned some strength to say what she was about to.

"Well? Do we have a deal, lass?"

"I…" She took a shaky breath before steeling herself. "I will—"

An explosion cut her off.

Ria spun around to stare at the flaming tree. Above her, the _Wraith Wing _descended, the crew cheering from on board. All the courage she summoned vanished as the flames progressed in size.

"AMBROSIA!!" Ria screamed.

With a violent roar, Shadera launched himself out of the flames, Ambrosia on his back. He skidded to stop next to Ria, roaring at Silver. Ambrosia rolled off his back, landing on her knees. Ria made sure her wing was fine before turning to Silver. The flames under exaggerated the rage sparking in her eyes. She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Silver, eyes shining.

"Are you that _desperate_ for treasure?!" She yelled.

"No, lass! I didn't—"

"You think I'll believe you? Honestly?!" She pulled the trigger, shooting his hat off his head. "Next time, I won't miss. Now. Get. Off. Our. Planet." She bit out.

"Afraid I can't, lass. I've waited too long ta get th' treasure that's here." As if emphasizing his point, Hastera, Sieva and other crew members dropped down from the ship. He reached his hand towards his leg, attaching a cannon. He held it up. "Now, I'll ask ye one more time. Hand over th' book." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of rights of Treasure Planet. I only own non-movie characters. This story _is a fanfiction!!! _So any form of relativity to already created characters is all coincidental. Please enjoy

* * *

Wraith Wing Part One

Chapter Five

* * *

"Now, I'll ask ye one more time. Hand over th' book." Ria stared hard at Silver, aiming the gun at his chest. "I'd drop the gun if I was you, lass." He added threateningly, powering up the cannon on his arm.

Ria found her hands shaking. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the strength to pull the trigger… couldn't suppress the memories holding the kind words Silver had spoken to her. With a silent whimper, the gun fell from her shaking hands. Shadera placed himself in front of Ambrosia and Ria, snarling deep in his throat. Silver wasn't amused, aiming the small cannon at the creature. Ria looked at Ambrosia pleadingly. Ambrosia nodded once. _They won't get anywhere_. Reluctantly, Ria stepped around Shadera. She pulled the book from her pocket and held it out for Silver. He gave a sickly triumphant grin. Putting the cannon away, he took the book and placed the locket in her hand. Behind them all, huge waves rose from the water and crashed over the tree, as if Kimoku was trying to kill the flames. No one noticed it go out. Silver was busy flipping through the book. With each page he turned, the more frustrated he seemed to grow. He snapped the book closed after awhile, livid. Throwing the book to the ground, he looked at Ria with narrowing eyes.

"Where's the map?!" He yelled.

Hastera hissed, grabbing the book and lifting Ria by the throat. "Where is it, girl?"

Ria didn't respond. She just glared down at Hastera.

"ANSWER—"

"Miss Hastera, that isn't a very good way to treat another woman. Honestly, your species' manners are severely lacking."

All eyes turned towards the ship. A dark form dropped from the bowsprit and stepped into the sunlight. The pirates moved away as he approached Hastera and Ria. The sun glinted ethereally off the black of his fur and hair. Ria's eyes widened.

"Cal?"

Hastera glared at the Lycanid with distaste. "And here I believed you dead…"

Cal smiled, his eyes sparking in the sun. "Please release Miss Ria, Hastera." He gently touched Hastera's wrist.

"And if I don't?" Hastera tightened her grip on Ria, who choked out a pained gasp.

Cal remained smiling, even after gripping Hastera's wrist tight enough to break bone. Ria was dropped and Hastera let out a hiss of pain. With sudden strength, Cal tossed Hastera towards the other pirates, knocking some over. He pulled out a strip of cloth and wiped the blood off Ria's neck. She was too shocked to react. He placed the locket around her neck before standing and turning to the others.

"Ganging up on two women… pirates honor at best, I suppose." He joked, but his tone was everything but. "What if they don't know where the map is?"

"They know. I 'eard Ambrosia meself." Silver shot back.

"Okay, suppose they have the map. What if you don't know the language its written in? I'm positive none of you do." Cal's smile never left his face.

"We find someone."

"And if that person doesn't know? I assure you, Mr. Silver, that you will find no one outside of this crew who knows the language in which the map is written in."

"Enough games, pup!" Sieva snarled. "What're you trying ta say?!"

"Sieva, I'm not playing games. If anything, I'm saving you the trouble of searching. The map, once found, is written in Corvinus, the forgotten language of the Corvus. Written by Captain Kal'Vadlor himself." Cal continued as if no one was murmuring. "He spent quite some time making the map hard to find and reinforcing it with Corvinus."

"How da ye know all this?" Silver asked.

"Mr. Silver, I am the few remaining of Kal'Vadlor's crew. I was the one who programmed cloaked weapons to shoot down any ship other than _Wraith Wing_ and its longboats that entered Kimoku's atmosphere. I was the one who helped him hide the map in a way seldom few could get to it. I accustomed his ship with the cloaking devices. I was his first mate."

Everyone had become silent. Ria and Ambrosia stared in shock. Cal held out his hand towards Silver. Silver stared at him before handing over the book. Taking out the cloth stained with Ria's blood, he flipped open to a blank page. Carefully, he placed the cloth on the page. Suddenly, archaic symbols appeared on the page as he removed it. He touched the rest of the blank pages with the cloth, revealing archaic-like symbols scrawled on the pages, all red like blood. Cal glanced over at Ria and Ambrosia before facing Silver.

"I knew thar was somethin' special 'bout ye, Cal." Silver chuckled, taking a few steps forward. "I'm assumin' ye can read it, so just lead th' way."

Cal gave no sign of moving. His smile was a frown as he snapped the book closed.

"Ye'll get a large portion, I promise."

Cal stepped back to Ria's side. "I don't leave them and you don't get the treasure without me."

Silver shook his head in contemplation. "Fine. Pull a wrong move, though, an' they won't last."

Cal nodded. He bent down and helped Ria to her feet. Ambrosia climbed onto Shadera's back.

"Cal… how are you—" Ria whispered.

"I'm just lucky, Miss." He smiled. "Let's go; it's not far."

Cal opened the book and quickly read the pages. Ria kept pace with him, as did Shadera. The pirates followed them into the Great Forest, guns at the ready. Silver led them all, keeping his eyes on Cal and Ria. Her hair was down, he noticed. Once, she glanced over her shoulder at him, eyes pained. That was the only look she gave him. The birds had stopped calling to one another and the foxes rarely screeched from the depths of the forest. But no one noticed. The only thing on the groups mind was treasure.

Not half an hour later, they were in a large clearing where water licked at the edge. Cal mumbled under his breath as he read from the book and started to look around. Dropping to one knee, he cleared away some underbrush. A small metal object protruded from the ground, surrounded by winding vines. What looked like a handle was untouched by undergrowth. He beckoned for Ria. She crouched down next to him.

"Try to pull the handle up." He suggested. "I would have Ambrosia, but think you should do the honors."

Ria rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand around the handle. She pulled and it didn't budge. Placing her other hand on the ground for leverage, she pulled harder. The vines gave way little by little. She pulled her last dagger from her belt and started scraping off the vines. The crew was getting antsy, shifting guns from hand to hand, murmuring amongst themselves, and looking up at the slightest sound. Taking a deep breath, Ria grabbed the handle one more time and pulled. It moved as she got to her feet and kept pulling. Soon, a small five-tier platform was in front of her. Cal started reading from the book again. Ria squinted her eyes as she caught something glinting under the water. Slipping the dagger back onto her belt, she left the platform and walked towards the bank. She crouched down and reached out with her hand. Her fingers came in contact with metal. She felt it and it seemed about three feet wide and started at the bank.

"We're not seeing anything, pup. This better not be a trick." She heard Sieva snarl from behind her.

"It isn't." Cal replied, sounding perplexed. "The book says _one of Kal'Vadlor's blood must pull the handle as far as it will and the path to his treasure shall be revealed._ Then it goes into details about the Mirai Waters, which covers over half of the planet…"

Ria looked out at the vast spans of water, blocking out the other voices. The path of the treasure shall be revealed and information about the water. Something related was under the water but it wasn't rising anymore. And if the platform was supposed to go any farther, she couldn't reach the handle anymore. A wind ruffle her wings… Wings! Before anyone realized, she shot into the air and grabbed the handle. She flapped her wings hard, scattering dirt and leaves. But the platform started to rise more. She kept her eyes on the metal in the water; it was rising to the surface. A sixth tier came out of the ground, followed by a seventh. Finally, as try as she might, the platform wouldn't rise anymore. She dropped to the ground and looked. The metal in the water had almost completely breached the surface. Carefully, the stepped towards it. She put one foot in the water and then another. The metal was sturdy. Keeping her eyes on it, she kept walking. The pirates stared at her, for it seemed she was walking on water. She took a deep breath as she walked, letting her feet walk on the metal like the railing on the ship. She stopped as the metal seemed to stop entirely. She stood a good ten feet away from the shore, the Mirai waters sparkling like a sapphire filling her sight. There had to be something else. Slowly, she headed back to shore. Cal stared at her.

"What does it say about the water?" She asked. "There's a metal platform running under the water and it stretches out about ten feet. But then it just stops."

Cal scanned the pages. "It says _one must be prepared to go through the flames of a Supernova and the darkest depths of space to obtain treasure. The Mirai Waters are no exception. With a keen eye, walking is easier than going through._ Then its information on the marine life… nothing else about the treasure."

Ria ran the facts in her head. The handle had some form of DNA scanning so only descendants of Kal'Vadlor could pull it up. The platform on land raised the platform underwater. Somewhere at ten feet, the platform goes farther underwater. For treasure, one must be prepared to go through the Mirai Waters… She sighed heavily.

"It seems that we'll have to swim." She finally said. All eyes went to her. "But there might be a safe way in. Cal, let me see the book."

Cal glanced at Silver, who nodded. When it was in her hand, she leafed through the pages. Holograms of trees, the village, plants, and animals flashed by her eyes as she leafed through the pages. When her fingers touched the Corvinus symbols, a voice, soft and familiar, whispered into her ear, as if hewas right next to her. _You have a keener eye than them, Ria. My child, passing over the Mirai Waters is almost as hard as going through it. Walking on it is a different story._ She dropped the book in surprise. Cal caught it before it hit the ground and looked at her. Silver looked at her with a raised brow. She avoided his gaze. Turning on her heel, she ran back onto the platform to the end, water splashing with each step. Taking a deep breath, she stepped off the platform. Warm water didn't envelop her, though. It was as if she were still on the platform. She looked around; wherever she was, it was pitch black. She stretched out her hands and felt cool metal on either side of her, barely brushing her fingers. She kept moving forward, slowly and cautiously, until more metal stopped her. She ran her hands over the metal in front of her. A door? She came in contact with what felt like a latch. She lifted it and pushed against the door. It opened and she stared in shock.

* * *

Ambrosia stared at where Ria had disappeared. No ripples or splash of water indicated her being in the water. She just… vanished. Silver and Cal were arguing about what they should do next if Ria didn't return. Cal was saying something about not remembering how Kal'Vadlor hid his treasure and how there was no more information. Silver was livid and threatening Cal. She squinted her eyes at where Ria had been. For a moment, she swore the water had been replaced with piles of gold. As if reading her thoughts, Shadera started to move towards the bank. Hastera dropped from the trees, making Shadera stop in his tracks and hiss.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, moving a pincer towards Ambrosia.

"Hastera!" Cal snarled. The viciousness in his tone made her freeze. "Leave. Her. _Alone_."

Eyes narrowed, Hastera backed off. Cal was grabbed by the lapel of his shirt by Silver. Obviously unamused, he looked up at Silver.

"Ye better not be lyin' boyo. Now where is th' treasure?!" Silver pulled out his gun and aimed at Ambrosia. "Start talkin' or her pretty head rolls to the ground."

Cal's voice was drowned out by the forest animals. Birds screamed at one another and shot into the air in huge flocks. Foxes screeched. Howls, roars, and bellows filled the air as the sky started to darken, clouds filling the sky. With a thundering crash, lighting flashed through the clouds and rain started pouring down. Silver dropped Cal and looked around. The crew cocked their guns, humming added to the mad symphony. Cal got to his feet. With a screaming roar, Shadera bolted to the bank and across the platform Ria had walked down. Ambrosia held on tightly, blinking as everything went black. Ahead, a sliver of blue luminescent light breached the darkness. Suddenly calm, Shadera padded over to it. Ambrosia reached for the sliver of light, fingers curling around a door frame. She pulled it open and gasped.

Kal'Vadlor was staring directly at her. Or rather, a hologram was. A huge hologram. He looked like the last time she saw him. A captain's tricorn sat on a crown of stark white hair that pooled down to and over his broad shoulders. His eyes were an captivating electric blue. His skin was light copper. He wore black pants, boots and a sleek black jacket with gold embroidery on the cuffs. She made out Ria's form by his feet. Shadera slipped in and sat, looking up at Kal'Vadlor. Ambrosia approached, slightly baffled, to stand behind Ria. His eyes went to them.

"_My scans detect both of you here. Rose… little Ria. I am jubilant you made it to Kimoku and overjoyed that you put time aside to search for my treasure. I cannot see you now but if I could, I would be a proud father. Rose…_" The hologram turned towards her. The look in his eyes made her want to cry. "_Ever since you were little, you wanted to be at my side as a pirate. You knew what I did and every time I returned home, you would hug me the moment I opened the door. I left you the _Wraith Wing _for a reason; I knew you would make good use of it. I wish I could've seen your face during your first launch as a captain. Ria…_" The hologram turned to her. "_I'm sorry that I wasn't in your life enough. I wish I could've seen for myself you build your own solar surfer. But due to my illness, I could only rely on your mother to tell me what your achievements were. If only I could see you now. I'm glad you came and found Kimoku with your sister. I feel that's your way of forgiving me. You both are everything a scallywag father could ask for._" His midnight wings spread out as his arms did, as if he wanted to hug them. "_I wish I could hug the two of you for being successful, to tell you how proud I am. But if you're seeing this, obviously I'm no longer around. Maybe this… we'll be enough?_"

The area in front of them glittered as if someone had switched on the lights. Gold stretched as far as they could see, replacing what would be the Mirai Waters. They were on a platform that led down to it all. Kal'Vadlor sighed heavily, drawing back his wings. He crouched as if he wanted to look at them closer. He smiled gently.

"_I love you, girls_." With that, the hologram disappeared.

Ambrosia felt tears stream down her face as she fell to her knees. Ria was shaking with sobs. Ambrosia reached out and brought Ria close and they rode out their overwhelming nostalgia. After a few moments, they were looking at their father's treasure, wiping their eyes with their arms. Shadera was pacing the platform, keeping an eye on the door. Ria glanced over her shoulder and sighed. She broke the heavy silence surrounding them.

"We can't let them get this." She whispered shakily. "We'd be desecrating dad's gift and memory. But how can we get rid of it?"

"I… don't know."

Ria gave a small chuckle. "Speechless for the first time, eh?" She sighed heavily and looked across the treasure. "Our father's last gift is over half a planet filled with gold and we want to get rid of it…"

"Like you said, it would be painfully insulting for us to just leave it for Silver and the others to take it."

"Then destroy it." Someone said from behind. Ria and Ambrosia looked back in surprise at Cal. Ria looked behind him. "Don't worry. The animals are keeping them busy; turns out they don't like people that aren't Corvus. The moment you two came in here, they threw a fit and attacked the crew."

Ria gave a small smile. She hugged him quickly as he came forward. He hugged her tightly back before turning to Ambrosia. She was looking at him in confusion.

"Captain Ambrosia?"

"You said… destroy it?"

"Yes. We discussed it when we finished the map and trove. I told him that in the future, people would eventually seek his treasure. He realized that. He said that, on the chance you two made it here and decided you wanted to get rid of it so no one else could get it, I should install a self-destruct program that would blast the trove to smithereens and revert Kimoku to its natural glory."

"Good ol' dad. Always thinking ahead." Ria chuckled.

"How do we activate the self-destruct? And how long do we have to get off Kimoku?" Ambrosia asked.

"Say your name real loud and say 'initiate self-destruct sequence'. We won't have to leave Kimoku, just the trove. The trove is behind a cloaking device and thick wall that could withstand any galaxy orca sized meteor. Same for a half planet explosion _inside_ it."

Ria and Ambrosia exchanged glances. Ria ran down the platform and picked up a handful of treasure. She handed it to Cal. He stared in confusion.

"Payment. For putting up with dad and us."

"Miss Ria, I couldn't possibly-"

"This is our inheritance." Ambrosia cut him off. "We do what we will. And you deserve part of it, Cal."

Reluctantly, Cal took it and put it into his oversized jacket's pocket. Ria gave him another handful and they all made sure he didn't look any different. They nodded to see his pockets weren't 'bulging' but he still walked away rich. Ambrosia took her own handful and put it in her pant's pocket. Her wings hid the bulge in her pocket easily. Ria took her own handful and imitated Ambrosia. The three stood there, first mate and daughters, looking over the treasure. Ria and Ambrosia interlocked their fingers and looked out once more. Taking a deep breath, they spoke calmly and proudly.

"Alexandria Maria Reed."

"Ambrosia Kay Reed."

"_Identifications confirmed. Proceed with vocal commands_."

They gripped their hands together. "Initiate self-destruct sequence." They said together.

_Vocal command accepted. 20 seconds until destruction of trove. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of rights of Treasure Planet. I only own non-movie characters. This story _is a fanfiction!!! _So any form of relativity to already created characters is all coincidental. Please enjoy

* * *

Wraith Wing Part One

Chapter Six

* * *

Silver looked up, tearing a fox off his mechanical arm. Suddenly, all went silent. The birds flew back into the branches and the foxes, Shaderas, and other creatures scampered away. The tiered platform disappeared back into the ground. Not too far off, he saw three figures making their way across the Mirai Waters. It was Ria, Ambrosia and Cal, the Shadera following behind them. Ria and Ambrosia's wings were drawn close to their body in a depressive way. Cal walked with his hands in his jacket. The crew made a path for them up to Silver. Ria approached him first, wings coming closer as if defensively. She grit her teeth. Suddenly, a huge tremor rocked the ground. After a few minutes, it died off. Behind them, the horizon seemed to crack and fall in huge stone chunks into the water. It revealed a cloudless, twilight horizon as more stone chunks fell, making water lap up on the shore. The rain came to a sudden stop.

"Lass… where's th' treasure?" Silver asked.

She took a long breath before answering. "It's gone, Silver." She whispered. "It's all gone."

He grabbed at her chin and tilted her face up at him. The red glow from his cyborg eye illuminated her face. "Whadda ya mean 'it's gone'?! Treasure coverin' over half a planet doesn't just disappear! What happened?"

Her body shook with a dry sob. Cal's hand reached out and touched his wrist. He glanced at the Lycanid, hoping for an explanation. The explanation was laconic and irritating. "Let her go, Mr. Silver. The treasure is gone." Cal looked up at him with a depressed, pleading look. "We destroyed it." He added under his breath.

Silver released Ria as he heard the last bit. He sighed and looked at the ground. He felt his anger rising again. He glared at the three from under the brim of his hat. Shadera watched him from behind them, yellow eyes almost knowing. Overtaken with rage, he grabbed the lapel of the closest person's shirt in his huge hand. Ria didn't even flinch.

"What da ya mean 'destroyed it'?! That was Kal'Vadlor's treasure and you DESTROYED IT?!"

Ria was wracked with another sob. She looked up at him, hair clinging to her rain soaked cheeks. The pain in her eyes was real, as if she destroyed the last thing she had hope for. Her shaking hands reached up to rest on his large one. His eyes narrowed

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm _so _sorry. I know how much that treasure meant to you… it meant a lot to me too. But it's gone now… please let go, Silver."

"She lies!" Sieva snarled angrily, lifting his large rifle. "They must be hiding it somewhere so that when we leave, they can wallow in the riches. I say we kill them now and search at our leisure."

Shadera hissed at the last part, baring its fangs at Sieva. Ambrosia and Cal backed towards Silver and Ria as the remaining crew members mumbled in agreement. Some pulled out their own guns, others taking rifles from the hands of fallen members. Shadera hissed again, attempting to shield the three of them from the twenty some pirates. About five of the largest and most muscular of the pirates, grabbed Shadera and wrestled him to the ground. Pulling ropes out, they hogtied him and tied him to a tree trunk. He hissed, attempting to snap his jaws around a leg. One tied its mouth closed. Silver dropped Ria and stepped towards Sieva. Anger sparked in his eyes.

"I give th' orders 'ere, Sieva. Belay this at once!"

"Afraid not, Silver. Even if the treasure is gone, they know too much. We'll all be hanged. All of ya! Guns at the ready!" The guns hummed in unison as they powered up. Sieva held up his hand. "Aim… FI-"

A screech came from behind them. A shadow loomed above them. The forest creatures started howling again. The crew turned to stare at the owner of the shadow. It was a huge raven, towering over them and the trees, water cascading off its body as it came out of the Mirai. It let out another screech that made their blood run cold. Its eyes looked down as if it was angered. It shook water off its body before focusing on the armed crewmen with a large red eye.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?!" Sieva cried. "F-fire! FIRE NOW!"

"No, don't!" Cal's voice was drowned out by gunfire.

The shots only seemed to make the raven angry. It screeched, opening its wings to swipe at the closest crew members. Its razor sharp beak skewered someone, opening the beak so the pirate was ripped in half. But the crew still fired. It came onto land, stepping and crushing pirates who didn't move in time. Cal, Ambrosia and Silver stared as the clearing became littered with body parts and pooled with blood. The raven paused once to rip intestines out of a half-alive Lycanid. Ria was over by the Shadera, cutting at the ropes with her dagger. Once he was free, he bolted into the woods. Ria shrieked as a body crashed to the ground next to her, one eye rolling out of the socket and the other staring at her unseeingly. She stumbled backwards and into Cal's arms. The raven screeched again, five pirates left. Sieva was one of them, firing his rifle. The raven dwindled them to Sieva and a tall, four armed alien with a small bazooka gun. Sieva glanced over his shoulder and noticed Silver pushing Cal, Ria, and Ambrosia into the safety of the forest. The bird screeched, snatching up the other pirate. The gun dropped to the ground. Sieva switched his rifle for the bazooka. He turned and ran farther back so he had distance from the bird, but a close shot at the group. He saw his opening and heaved the gun to his shoulder. A targeting laser pointed at his target.

"I'm not leavin' without one of you following." He mumbled as the tattered remains of the other alien crashed to the ground. He pulled the trigger as the sharp beak tore him in half.

* * *

Silver turned and started pushing the three towards the forest. "Are ye daft?! Get in there and hide!" He hollered over the raven's screech.

Cal turned. "But-"

"Get yer ass into that forest or so 'elp me, I'll toss ye ta the bird!"

Cal didn't argue. He grabbed Ambrosia, whose wing bandages were stained with blood. Her gait was becoming unsteady. Slinging her arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist, he headed into the forest with her in tow. Silver grabbed Ria by the arm, but she didn't budge. Her eyes were fixated on the carnage in front of her, some blood smeared on her face. He gave her arm a fierce tug and she seemed to snap out of it. He pulled her along as they get farther away from the raven and closer to the trees. For some reason, he looked over his shoulder. Sieva was looking between them and the raven. He aimed his gun and a laser dot appeared on Ria's back. Silver acted before he could even think, wrapping his arms around Ria with his back to Sieva. He heard the gun go off before he felt the searing pain in his back. He looked down, hoping to see Ria's face. But he saw nothing but black as his body collapsed.

One moment, Silver was pulling her towards the forest. The next minute, his arms were wrapped tightly around her, as if he was shielding her. She tried to push away but his arms held strong. Something hit him hard, wracking his frame once. She looked up at him. He looked down at her with wide, haze filled eyes before he gave a wet cough and his eyes slid closed. Warmth covered her face and dripped down her neck… Silver's blood. Shocked, she backed away and he fell to the ground. His back was a mess of crimson and seared flesh. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. Collapsing to her knees, she let out a shrill scream that echoed through the now silent forest. She touched Silver's shoulder and shook him once. She couldn't find her voice as she shook him again. More blood poured from his mouth. She whimpered.

"Wake up." She choked out. "Say something… anything." She pulled her hand back and hit the ground. She bent over and pressed her forehead to the ground as she punched the ground again. "No. I don't want to lose you too!"

She jolted up as the ground shook with footsteps. The raven stood above her and Silver, looking down with sad eyes. A pleasant heat radiated from it, encasing Ria and Silver in an almost calming manner. The two moons of Kimoku gave its body a moonlit sheen, almost ethereally. It bowed its head towards Silver's body and she threw out her arms. It looked at her. "Don't." She pleaded. It shook its head once and nudged her with its beak. Slowly, she moved away. She watched as it opened its wings and became smaller. In its place was a tall man with warm red-orange wings and a faint firelight glow around him. His face remained in shadow as he walked around to stand to Silver's side. He plucked a feather from part of his wing. He brought it to his lips, then crouched down and brushed it across Silver's back. It sunk into the seared flesh until it was completely gone. Blue eyes flashed on the man's shadowed face. Where the feather had vanished from, flesh formed, bearing a tattoo like mark of a feather. Suddenly, with a sputtering cough, Silver started to breath raggedly. Ria felt her throat burn and eyes prickle with tears. She looked at the man. Even in the shadows, she made out a smile on his face. He reached out and brushed her face with his hand. It was warm and she felt the blood vanish from her skin. Not moving his first hand, he cupped her face with both hands. Gently, he brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead softly, warming her skin. Then he rose and bowed to her. He turned and walked towards the banks of the Mirai. His form grew until he was a raven again and he soared into the sky, black crumbling away to reveal a red-orange brighter than a supernova's flame. With a gentle cry, it soared towards the horizon. A flash of firelight appeared where sky met water before night resumed. Absently, Ria reached out and touched Silver's face, her skin tingling with warmth. His eyes opened and looked up at her. He moved slightly and groaned in pain.

"No. Don't move; you're seriously injured." She crooned to him. "It's going to be alright, Mr. Silver."

A sentimental look crossed his face. Moving him slowly, she shifted her thighs under his cheek and let him rest there. His eyes drifted closed as he continued breathing raggedly. "Si…ng…lass?" Escaped his lips. She stared in shock for a moment as he started to lose consciousness. She started to hum, the words drifting through her head. Finally she started to sing to Silver.

_Who are you? Talking to me?_

_Where have you been in this time,_

_One who understands my crime?_

_Your arms are warm and comforting…_

_I never knew existed this thing_

_Is it guilt? Is it love?_

_Pure as white like a dove?_

_I don't know what but we'll find out_

_We'll find out together_

_As friends who love_

_Dreams of sailing up above_

_We see what most cannot_

_Imaginations left to rot_

_Yet ours flow free_

_Like the a river to the sea_

"Miss Ria?!" Cal called from behind her. "Where are you?"

"I swear, if that blaggard pirate tried something, I'll blow his gears to Bermudis Three." Ambrosia grumbled. "And pray he can't swim…"

"There she is. Miss Ria!"

Ria stopped and tilted her head to look at them. Ambrosia had found the alpha Shadera, using him for a mount again. Cal saw her and bolted up behind her, staring wide eyed at Silver. Ambrosia stared with shock and a faint hint of satisfaction, making Ria frown at her.

"Bloody hell. What happened?" Cal asked.

"Someone obviously shot him. And he deserved it, the no good, scurvy-ridden, pile of Shadera shit. No offense." She added when the alpha growled.

"Yes he was shot." Ria bit out. Her tone made Cal and Ambrosia stare in shock. "But he didn't deserve it. He was shot by Sieva protecting _me_."

Ambrosia was speechless. Cal cleared his throat and looked around at the blood filled clearing. "So… where is—"

"It left. But it was weird." Ria looked out to the water, as if she could still see the raven flying off. Once she explained what had happened, she looked up at Cal. "It was as if… I don't know, that it wanted Silver to live or something. And he was so warm…" She added under her breath

"Oh boy… I tried explaining this to Silver before he pushed us into the forest." Cal smiled, crouching down to look Ria in the eyes. "Miss Ria, that wasn't a raven. It was a deity known as a phoenix. It has eternal life, turning to ash when it dies only to rise from them a few minutes later, like a newborn. But it decides who lives and who dies. It'll even bring someone back, if it deems the person worthy. One of its feathers just has to go into the skin. The only reason that one was black is because somewhere in the center of the Mirai Waters is an underwater chasm that leads to the molten core of Kimoku. Its feathers have been charred black by the magma and heat in the core."

"But… why did it attack the pirates?"

"It must've sensed trouble. The phoenix was revered as a deity of protection when Kimoku was populated. It either killed them because they posed a threat to Kimoku… or because it sensed distress from you two."

Ria was silent for a moment. "He looked like dad…" She whispered.

"The phoenix can change its form, probably to allow a more pleasant passing for whoever it's with. The only thing that remains the same is the fire red color of its wings. It probably took your father's form because it sensed his blood in you and he saved it once. But that's a story for another time. Now we must get Mr. Silver proper medical attention."

* * *

A few hours later, they were back on board the ship, crew accounted for. Ria, Ambrosia, and Cal had hid their respective loot, not telling the others. There were eight crew members left, not including Ambrosia, Cal and Ria. Cal and the Helmsman discussed the quickest route to the Lyra Port, which was the closest. But it would still take about two days to get there without a hitch. If something stopped them, Silver would go on longer without proper medical treatment. The medic had worked on Silver for three hours, which did nothing for Ria's nerves. She found herself wandering the deck anxiously in her nightgown, eventually moving into the galley. By the time the suns were peeking out on the horizon, the medic finally emerged from Silver's cabin. Ria was asleep in the galley on a bench, a half eaten purp in her hand and the book on Kimoku on the table in front of her. Cal discovered her there when he went in search of a snack. He covered her with his jacket when the medic came out of Silver's cabin, through a door and down a hall from the galley. Cal pressed a finger to his lips and pointed up. Once on the main deck, the Felid medic sighed heavily, ears drawn back as she rubbed her cat-like eyes. She sighed again and leaned against a mast.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Cal." She started in her slightly Russian accented voice, brushing stray dark green hair from her face. "I'm not familiar with the effects of a phoenix resurrection and I did all I could for him. It was amazing, however. The burnt flesh regenerated into a thin layer of new flesh in less than a few minutes. He should be okay if we go straight to Lyra Port. But if something were to put us off course for even a few hours… even if the phoenix brought him back to life, it can't make him immortal. The regeneration on the outside. The tissues in his back are still severely damaged and he _will die _if he doesn't get proper medical attention."

"Thank you for your effort, Isabel." Cal pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can he see anyone?"

She smiled gently. "He was in and out during the procedure. Whenever he woke up, he would call the girl's name and pass out. Tell her to go ahead."

"Thanks."

Cal headed back down into the galley. But Ria was gone, the purp, book, and his jacket left on the bench. He looked at the door leading toward Silver's cabin; it was slightly ajar. He headed down the hall and peered into the cabin. Ria was kneeling on the floor by Silver's bed, her arms crossed on the mattress and her head lying on them. Silver was on his stomach and bandages covered a majority of his visible back, most of him covered by multiple comforters. She positioned herself near the head of his bed. Her wings covered her like a blanket, her white nightgown pooling around her. He smiled and left.

* * *

Silver woke up when the ship departed from Kimoku. He cracked open his eyes to see Ria. She was asleep, her face calm and peaceful. Memories flooded back and he sighed heavily. Why wasn't he dead? He was shot by a small bazooka and he was alive? Sure his back hurt like hell, but he wasn't dead. He looked at Ria and the tears that were lining her lashes. Slowly and painfully, he reached towards her and played with a strand of hair. Her wings ruffled once before her eyes fluttered open. They widened and she shot up in surprise. Silver chuckled but stopped when pain shot down his back.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, cheeks flushed. Silver couldn't tell if it was from sleep or embarrassment.

"S'all right lass." He replied. "S'not every day I wake up to such a pretty face."

Her cheeks darkened as she laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh. It was forced. She looked away as he started to sit up, trying to bite back the cries of agony bubbling in his throat when he moved wrong. When he finally managed to sit himself against the mounds of pillow behind him, he noticed Ria shaking. He knew it wasn't from the cold; the cabin was pleasantly warm. He watched her wings draw close and he knew why. "Lass…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Silver." He heard her whisper.

"Come 'ere, lass." He requested, reaching out.

She turned towards him, tears running down her cheeks. Slowly, she made her way back to the bed. She crawled onto it and over to his lap. His arms went around her in a comforting way as she pressed her face into his chest. Her nails dug into his shirt as she started to shake again. He stroked her hair soothingly as her feathers brushed against his skin. They were soft and like a velvet stroke.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been distracted, you wouldn't have been shot. It's my fault you're in so much pain."

"I'm fine, lass. These ol' bones an' gears 'ave been through worse."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She mumbled.

"Now listen 'ere, lass." He gently pushed her away so he could look at her face. "I'm not blamin' you, so don't blame yerself. Yer a kind spirit, free and carin' for anythin' that needs it. I had ta take that shot for ya. I couldn't t'ink of what I'd do wit out ya… to be responsible fer someone else's death."

"Is that…" She asked, trailing off. She placed a hand on his cool, metal arm.

"Aye, lass. At th' time, me mind was so set on gettin' this treasure and I… let someone close ta me burn ta death because of it. Almost half of me body was burned, I didn't get the treasure, and she died. It haunts me dreams almost every night." He looked at her with solemn eyes. "I didn't want ta lose ya because of selfishness. Part o' me… wanted Sieva ta shoot ya, because ye destroyed Kal'Vadlor's treasure. But… I told that part ta shut the 'ell up and I got in th' way o' the shot."

Ria stared in shock. A smile tugged at her lips for a moment before her arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you, Mr. Silver. I'll make this up to you someday. I owe you my gratitude."

Silver hugged her back and sighed. She couldn't see the pain on his face. "You owe me nothin'. I'm not worthy of anyone's gratitude. Not by a long shot."

She pulled away and stared hard into his eyes. "Don't say that! I-" She stopped. "I can't hold this in my heart. No mortal heart can. I let dad's treasure go and then you were killed. The phoenix brought you back to life, but… you still died for me. It's just… I can't live with that knowledge and not being able to repay you in some way! You ARE worth it and don't tell me otherwise."

Silver smirked; it would be futile to argue further. "Lass, will ya stay with me?" He mumbled, feeling exhausted.

Her cheeks darkened as she smiled. It was a beautiful smile, John decided. "Yes."

She moved off the bed as he settled himself back onto the mattress. Grabbing the blankets, she pulled them over him before settling back onto her original spot. He stared at her and she stared back. It was faint, but he heard her humming. Like on Kimoku, it was gentle and loving as she found her words and started to sing for him. He couldn't make out the words as he found himself drifting off. But he still had something to say… it was hard to focus with the song. He looked at her and she seemed half fazed, focused on something far away.

"Lass… I want you ta know… yer voice brought me back…" He mumbled the last bit as unconsciousness overtook him, unsure whether she had heard him.

Ria finished her song, tears rolling down her cheeks again. She had heard John and it made her heart ache… but in a good way. She climbed onto the space on the bed and slipped close to him. She pressed her head against his chest, his heartbeat thrumming lightly against her ear. Her wings folded close to her body and made a small cocoon almost as she drifted off next to Silver. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of rights of Treasure Planet. I only own non-movie characters. This story _is a fanfiction!!! _So any form of relativity to already created characters is all coincidental. Please enjoy

* * *

Wraith Wing Part One

Chapter Seven

* * *

The Lyra Spaceport was one of the largest, most popular ports that sat in the light of the Vega star. It was alive and bright, compared to the seriousness of Montressor Spaceport. The docks and bazaar were in the shadow one of the largest museums in the Etherium. The planet of Lyra itself was known for its mining of Light Iron, used to make spacecrafts float, and the mass production of Raydon, the raw element that makes up a solar sail. The King of Lyra was once married to a pirate woman, so Lyra welcomed both pirates and traders as long as bad behavior remained distant. But if one were to look, pirates and traders walked among each other without a hated glance. But the crew wasn't there to sight see. The moment they docked, Cal was off in search of a doctor. Ambrosia had sent out the rest of the crew to collect supplies with what funds they had left. Ria and Silver were starting to wake up when the Lyra doctor, a thin and tall Canid, came aboard. Ria and Cal stood out of the way as the doctor examined Silver's back and the feather tattoo on his skin. After some mumbling to himself, the doctor got to his feet. He turned to Cal and Ria, who stiffened at his icy gaze.

"We need to cut open his back at my office. A simple surgery to remove dead tissue and fix what can be repaired. At my guess, the moment we do and the…" He trailed off, looking at Cal perplexedly.

"Phoenix feather?" Cal filled in.

"The phoenix feather will regenerate the new skin again and he will have no danger towards him. Please come to my office in a few hours and we can start the procedure as soon as possible."

"Why a few hours?" Ria asked worriedly.

The doctor laughed. "My dear, you're at the Lyra Spaceport. Take your time getting to my office if you can."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ria and Silver were walking the bazaar. Silver would have to stop every few minutes to catch his breath, but Ria didn't mind waiting. Cal would look around while waiting, finding out any information possible from the people who lived on Lyra or in the Spaceport. But their time came and went; soon, Ria and Cal were sitting outside the hospital building, waiting. Ria was curled up against the wall and Cal stood next to her, silent. They watched people move across the wide streets and paths, the shops… Ria stopped to stare at an animal stall. Behind it, in an alley, was a single cage, tall and narrow. A familiar looking creature moved behind the iron bars, snapping at anyone who came near. She squinted her eyes as she got to her feet. Looking at Cal, she bolted across the street and over to the stall. Animals of different kinds and shapes stared, made a noise, or backed to the rear of their cages. But she ignored them and stared at the large cage. The creature in it heard her, turning and hissing in a feral way. Suddenly, a lizard-humanoid woman came up behind her, grabbing her shoulders. She jumped and knocked the hands away.

"You like it? It's a rare creature, found years ago in the forests of Kimoku." She smiled, wringing her hand together. "Female, somewhat feral, but it seems to be tamed easily… if you know the right price and knowledge."

Ria ignored the saleswoman and slowly approached the cage. The moment she did, the cage rattle and she caught sight of five hazy golden eyes. She peered past the bars and saw scales and fur… a Shade. She made out scars outlining the eyes and she whirled on the handler. "Did you catch it blind?!" She bit out.

"No, no. The former handler decided it would be better blind… somehow I don't think that was the case." As if to emphasize her point, the Shade slammed against her cage again. "But at the right price-"

"You blinded her?! Are you kidding me?!"

Before anyone could stop her, Ria stood in front of the cage. The Shade was pressing itself against the back of the cage. She slowly opened the door and slipped in. The Shade stopped snarling and listened. Slipping into a crouch, Ria held out her hand as her wings extended as far as the cage would let them. A wind ruffled her feathers and the Shade became still. It started towards her, sniffing the air heavily. When her hand brushed against its snout, it flinched back, baring its teeth. Ria flinched, ready to feel fangs tear into flesh. But no pain came. Again, the Shade moved its snout against her hand and took a gulp of hair. Even blind, its eyes stared into hers like the alpha had on Kimoku. It flattened its ears against its head as it lowered its body to the ground and gave a small croon.

"You did it… you've calmed her!" The saleswoman cried from the front of the cage.

Startled, Ria spun around. The Shade roared, a blood-curdling scream that made the street become quiet. Its fangs lashed out, clamping down on the closest thing. Ria instinctively drew back her arm, helping the Shade tear a chunk of flesh from her forearm. Cal was suddenly behind her, yanking her out of the cage as the Shade slammed against the cage in rage. Ria bit into her lip as blood slipped through her fingers. Cal pulled off his jacket and pressed it into her arm. She glanced at the Shadera as the saleswoman pulled out a long, thin staff and jabbed it into its fur. It let out a pained scream before collapsing on the ground, breathing heavily. Before she could protest, she was in Cal's arms as he ran across the street towards the hospital. Her vision swam.

"I'll… be fine, Cal…" She mumbled.

"No, you won't. In case you've forgotten, Miss Ria, its bite is poisonous."

"Nah, just the males…" She argued weakly, making him chuckle dryly.

"That remains to be seen. I-"

Cal ran into someone, knocking himself and Ria to the ground. Luckily, that person was Silver. He saw the blood on Ria and immediately called for a doctor. He pulled away Cal's jacket to stare at the bloody chunk missing, swearing under his breath. She winced as he moved it around to look at the extent of the damage. The doctor that had just performed surgery on Silver came out of the doors and stared at Ria's arm for a millisecond.

"Mr. Silver, please pick her up and follow me." He ordered.

As he walked back into the crisp white building, he was shooting off more requests and orders. Ria grasped the front of Silver's shirt with her good hand, finding it hard to breathe. He held onto her tightly and she was reassured. Suddenly, her body went numb. She couldn't feel the chill of Silver's metal fingers pressing into her upper arm… couldn't feel the pain searing through her nerves and flesh. The voices around her were distant and muffled. She wanted to tighten her grip on Silver's shirt to tell him, but she couldn't feel if she did or not. He looked down at her in alarm and hollered something. Cal was leaning over her face, worried plastered on his face. His mouth was moving quickly and his hands were probably on her face. Then they were pushed through a door. Silver and Cal disappeared and she started to breathe heavily. They didn't leave her, did they? Some doctors were leaning over her, shining lights into her eyes and using hovering instruments to examine her. Two robots holding needles and other sterile metal instruments stood off to the side, awaiting orders. Suddenly, pain flamed from her arm and she bit down on her lip until she tasted blood. She let out a quiet scream mixed with a sob as someone moved her arm. The room was becoming too loud and she struggled to cover her ears. Someone was holding down her arm and pricking at it with something. She heard a pitiful whimpering and realized it was coming from her. "Silver." She whispered over and over again, eyes desperately searching for him or Cal. She blinked and he was suddenly there, crouching next to the surface she was elevated on. Cal was talking to some doctors in the hall; everything still seemed too loud. She groaned and covered her ears, seeing white bandages covering her right forearm. Reassuringly, she felt Silver's hand moving across the crown of her head. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from her ears and wrapped her arms around his neck. He helped her off the table and into the hallway. Cal gave a relieved smile. "You okay?" He asked. She couldn't find her voice as she nodded a few times. He chuckled dryly. "You were wrong, y'know. Turns out the Shadera was poisonous. Gender has nothing to do with it, Miss Ria." She ignored him as they left the hospital.

* * *

When Ria had returned with her arm bandaged, Ambrosia wasn't too pleased. She had yelled at Cal for not watching more carefully before yelling at Ria for being rash. Soon after, however, Ambrosia had gone and bought the Shadera. It was a hefty sum, but she didn't plan on keeping it. Once they were out of Lyra, they were backtracking to Kimoku to release the Shade and then heading back to Montressor. Ria had a few things to say to her mother and Ambrosia had a trading job she needed to attend to. The other crew members were wary of having Silver still on the ship, but Ambrosia didn't here a word of it. She had told them that Silver was Ria's guardian when Ambrosia and Cal could not be. That silenced them. Eventually, Ria pulled Cal aside and asked how he had survived. He refused to tell after at first; but after some annoyance, he told. His lifeline had broken but it had been tangled in the statue under the bowsprit. It took him all the way to Kimoku to untie himself. She had rolled her eyes and left the subject alone. Before launch, Ria sat on the bowsprit, looking at the starlit port. She looked out to space, barely making out the silver smudge that was the Megellanic Cloud. Almost her entire forearm was stitched up and the neurotoxin neutralized. She found herself getting dizzy, which was an effect of the antidote. Ambrosia was preparing the crew and ship for launch. Silver was cooking in the galley and a decadent smell was coming from below. Hearing footsteps, she looked over her shoulder at Cal. She climbed back to the deck and pushed strands of hair out of her face. He looked as if he had something to say, his cheeks a faint pink. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a moment. "Miss Ria… I…"

"Is Silver still in the galley?" She asked.

"Um… I believe so… but—"

Ria ran past Cal and down to the galley. But she stopped short when she heard Silver mumbling to himself. "…gotten too deep again. But I just can't leave 'er! She'll be 'urt so much. But Cap'n might turn me in…"

Ria slipped silently down the stairs to look at Silver. His back was to her and a communicator was in front of him, showing Jim's worried face. Ria stopped when the hologram form saw her. She shook her head and Jim turned to look back at Silver. "You never know, Silver." Jim replied. "Ambrosia isn't one to hand you over. She's more of a 'one more chance' kind of girl."

"But, Jimbo… if I blow that last chance… why, Ria would be heart broken. I don't wanna repeat what 'appened wit you and me."

"Are you sure? Sometimes, flight is better than fight." Jim raised a brow.

Ria stared in disbelief. Silver was talking about leaving… and he wouldn't because he thought he would hurt her? Guilt clenched in her gut as she made her presence known. Silver looked over his shoulder in surprise before turning to Jim. The boy shrugged. A loud voice came from his end and the hologram disappeared. Silver slowly turned back to face Ria, who was rolling a purp in her hands. She looked like a girl with something on her mind… He watched as her wings twitched and she put the purp down. She glanced at him and away, picking up the purp again. She bit into it and sighed. "You don't have to stay on my account." She mumbled, absently wiping the light purple juice running down her chin. "If you need to leave… Don't let me tie you down." She bit into her lip; a deaf man could hear the guilt in her voice.

Silver got to his feet and crouched in front of her. "Lass, it ain't yer fault. I just can't… I don't want ta put Ambrosia and ye in any more trouble. Someone 'ere's ya got me on board, ye'll both be in a hassle ya don't want ta be in and I'll…" He trailed off.

Ria was shaking as she took another bite out of the purp. "N-No, I understand. You… are doing what's best… I suppose… But…" Her voice cracked. "I love you, Silver, like a daughter loves her father! I don't want to lose the closest thing to a father I've had in nineteen years." The purp rolled to the floor as she buried her face in her hands.

Silver couldn't handle the sight. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and held her until her fingers dug into his apron. He felt tears pricking in his eyes which he blinked back. She pulled away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, as he glanced away. Above deck, Cal and Ambrosia were shouting orders as the ship started to take off. Ria took a shaky breath before getting to her feet. Slipping past Silver, she started up the stairs toward the deck. Silver heard Ria hit the deck running the moment she was out of the galley. He sighed heavily and dished out the last meal he would make for the _Raven's Light… _or the _Wraith Wing_ crew. Once all was done… he would leave.

Ria looked solemnly at the longboats. Soon, Silver would take one and leave. She closed her eyes and tightly wound her fingers around her locket. Lyum was gone. Kal'Vadlor was dead and his treasure was destroyed. Kal'Vadlor's memory remained and soon, the entire Etherium would learn of his death. Soon, Silver would be gone to wander the same Etherium… Ria sighed heavily. She was crying too much for her liking. She wiped at her eyes and headed towards the stairs when she heard Silver coming. Ducking behind a clump of pipes, she watched as he walked past her, tricorn hat on his head. Quietly, she slipped out from behind the pipes and followed him. When they reached the hull, he crouched to untie a longboat. She curled her fingers into a fist. "Leaving without a goodbye? I would expect you to have better manners." She joked, but her tone was everything but.

Silver stiffened. "Forgive me, lass." He turned to look at her. "I'll be takin' me leave now. It were an honor to stay upon yer extravagen' ship, milady." He removed his hat and gave a deep bow. "But space is callin' me. I can't ignore the call… I am a pirate after all."

Ria seemed to be mulling over something. When she spoke, Silver was shocked at her words. "Take me with you."

He recovered quickly, slumping his shoulders. "I can't, lass." He held his hand up as she started to protest. "Let me finish. Lass, yer an amazin' girl. Never met one like ya. But if I were ta let ya join me as a pirate… it'll be so much different than yer life 'ere wit Ambrosia. I can't separate ya from Cal and the Cap'n. Ya got more goin' for ya if you stay than if ya leave."

Tears built in her eyes. Finally she nodded, holding back sobs. Silver sighed heavily and pulled her into one last hug. They stood there for awhile, burning everything to memory. But he soon pulled away to wipe tears on his face. Jumping into the longboat, he looked back at her. Whether she knew it or not, she was fiddling with her ring as he was lowered out of the hatch and into space. She gave a smile and blew him a kiss. He waved as he launched and the _Raven's Light _was a speck in the distance. He looked off his bow and breathed in the space air. _Keep out of trouble, you old scallywag_. Jim's old words repeated in his head and echoed off as Silver disappeared into space.

* * *

Author's Note: There is a second part of this story which is still in progress, but will be posted either way. Thank you for reading Wraith Wing Part One.


	8. Sequel::Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of rights of Treasure Planet. I only own non-movie characters. This story _is a fanfiction! _So any form of relativity to already created characters is all coincidental. Please enjoy.

* * *

WRAITH WING PART TWO

:.:PREVIEW CHAPTER:.:

* * *

The North Star Port was one of the farthest Spaceports in the entire Etherium. At the northern edge of the galaxy and in the shadow of a moon that blocked any heat and light from the North Star, snow covered every inch of the dark, almost poverty-stricken port. It was mostly ignored by big-name traders and the Interstellar Fleet, making the port an excellent sanctum for pirates. Known mostly for its pirate population, most traders refused to do business with the port. Those brave or stupid enough to trade never returned or died soon after their return home. But these rumors didn't stop the crew of the _Raven's Light_. The formerly named _Wraith Wing_ came to the port with food and clothing, trading with the leader of the port. No pirate would dare harm the ship or its crew. Rumor was that to do so was to incur the wrathful soul of the late Captain Kal'Vadlor Reed and to die a slow agonizing death. The captain of the _Raven's Light_ was Kal'Vadlor's daughter. The First Mate was a Lycanid of Kal'Vadlor's original pirate crew. So, in the early hours of the port, murmurs and gossip flew when the grand, ebony-colored ship docked. Distracted, no one noticed a cloaked woman drop from the deck and slip into the crowd. She started to ask around and soon found herself deep in the port at an inn with a backroom bordello. The woman slipped over to a chair at the bar, crossing her booted legs as she ordered a drink. When the Canid bartender handed her the drink, she nodded to him in thanks. He watched her as he cleaned other mugs. Taking a swig, she set the mug down and spoke in a soft, alluring voice. "Do a girl a favor?"

"If yer here to apply, we can speak in a private room." The bartender chuckled, smirking sleazily.

"No. I'm in need of information. On a pirate."

"Came ta the right place. What ya lookin' fer?"

She paused to swig at her drink. "An Ursid… cyborg parts on his right side…" The bartender stopped cleaning a mug, staring as the woman finished her drink and traced circles on the mug's brim. "He goes by the name of Long John Silver."

The inn became suddenly quiet. The bartender dropped the mug in his hand. In the blink of an eye, she leaned over the counter and caught it by the handle. She lifted her hand, the mug's handle on a delicate finger. Once he took it back, she settled back into her chair. He leaned over the bar. "Talk like that will get ya in trouble, miss." He warned.

"Relax, I'm no Hunter or part of the Fleet or anything official." She chuckled as if he said a joke. The gossip in the inn resumed. "No, I search for him for a different reason. I want to talk to the man who, not a year after discovering Flint's loot of a thousand worlds, found the lost planet of Kimoku. I've old business to talk with him."

Nearby, a large and cloaked man sat at a lone table, a mug sitting in front of him. He stirred. "How's a nice lass like you know of Kimoku or ol' Silver?" He asked, voice rough.

"Word travels far. However, Silver and I are old accomplices in terms of Kimoku." She smiled as she turned to face the man, pushing her hood off. Her hair was dark copper and settled at her neck. Her electric blue eyes sparked as she stared at the man, who remained silent. "After all, I _am_ the captain who let that blaggard, scurvy-ridden cyborg onto my ship."

The man let out a hearty laugh. A dim yellow light came from his right eye as he turned to the woman. "Such a description, but only 'alf true. Cyborg I may be, Cap'n, but scurvy 'as never and will never touch these gears." He laughed.

Getting to her feet, she came over and placed both hands on either side of him as she leaned close. "Good morning, Mr. Silver."

"Why 'ello thar, Cap'n Ambrosia."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! A preview towards a possible side story to **_**Wraith Wing**_**. I may or may not go through with it but if I do, I'll post it post-completion**

**DV13, signing off.**


End file.
